Die Weihnachtshasser
by Magic Morgana
Summary: AdventskalenderFF. Lily und James machen Weihnachten unsicher, weil sie die grausame Zeit im Dezember überbrücken wollen.
1. Übersicht

**Titel:** Die Weihnachtshasser

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Genre:** Humor

**Altersbeschränkung:** -

**Charaktere:** Wie sollte es bei mir auch anderes sein? Marauder & CoKG

**Inhalt:** Der Titel sollte euch einen kleinen Einblick darüber geben, um was es in dieser FF eigentlich geht. Es wird aber aus 2 Perspektiven geschrieben und zwar aus der von _Lily _und der von _James_ (hätte man sich ja bei mir wohl auch denken können, dass es wieder um diese zwei geht, nicht wahr?)

**Disclaimer:** Von der Harry Potter Welt gehört mir nichts, außer eben die Idee zu der Geschichte und Dinge, die euch unbekannt sind.

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist also eine FF, die jeden Tag ein Kapitel dazu bekommt, also wie ein Kalender funktioniert. Von 1.12-24.12.2006, werdet ihr jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel vorfinden. Wenn ihr letztes Jahr schon dabei wart, dann werdet ihr wissen, dass ich bereits letztes Jahr eine Adventskalender-FF geschrieben habe. (Titel: Chaos für Fortgeschrittene). Ich freue mich natürlich wieder sehr, wenn ihr auch dieses Jahr zahlreich bei meiner FF vorbeischaut, mitlest, mitfiebert und natürlich ein Review hinterlasst. Konstruktive Kritik ist bei mir immer willkommen.

Kapitel 1: Der Schrecken beginnt

Kapitel 2: Weihnachtsrummel

**Kapitel 3: 1. Adventssonntag**

Kapitel 4: Es ist überall

Kapitel 5: Es schneit! – schon wieder

Kapitel 6: Muggle-Tradition

Kapitel 7: Wieder Willen

Kapitel 8: Ein Brief mit Folgen

Kapitel 9: Todessehnsucht

**Kapitel 10: 2. Adventssonntag**

Kapitel 11: Ein Mitreißendes Angebot

Kapitel 12: Liebe ist Schmerz

Kapitel 13: Traurige Augen

Kapitel 14: Ein nie endender Traum

Kapitel 15: Fassade

Kapitel 16: Gefährliches Spiel

**Kapitel 17: 3: Adventssonntag**

Kapitel 18: Dafür sind Freunde da

Kapitel 19: So nebenbei …

Kapitel 20: In seinen Augen

Kapitel 21: Öffne deine Augen

Kapitel 22: Sprich nicht

Kapitel 23: Out of the blue

**Kapitel 24: We wish you a merry christmas …**


	2. Kapitel 1: Der Schrecken beginnt

**Kapitel 1: Der Schrecken beginnt**

_James_

Irgendetwas schlug gerade auf dem Boden auf und ein Junge mit zerzaustem Haar saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

„Peter! Du Idiot! Kannst du nicht aufpassen! _Reparo_!", giftete eine James nur zu bekannte Stimme.

Als er diese vernommen hatte, ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen und schloss seine Augen. Es war seiner Meinung nach, noch viel zu früh, um überhaupt ein Auge zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen", vernahm er eine fröhliche Stimme, zu gut gelaunt, wenn es nach ihm ging. „Wenn du nicht bald aus dem Bett draußen bist, dann gehen wir alleine Frühstücken und McGonagall bringt dich um, wenn du zu spät zu ihrem Unterricht kommst."

James murmelte irgendetwas, was beinahe wie: _„Wenn du nicht bald still bist, dann hast du Probleme!",_ aber es hätte auch gut etwas anderes heißen können.

„Und du willst ja auch nicht den ersten Dezember verpassen."

„Sirius?", fragte James an den Jungen gewandt.

„Jaha?", gab dieser gutgelaunt zurück.

„Halt die Klappe!"

Sirius schien das Gesagte wirklich gut zu verdrängen, denn er redete einfach drauf los. „Die Dekoration, Weihnachtskekse, die Lehrer sehen auch alles etwas lockerer. Ok, nicht alle, aber einige finden, dass die Weihnachtszeit halt die schönste Zeit ist und ich finde das auch. Geschenke gibt es dann auch bald und dann …"

Aber er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn James hatte sein Kopfkissen gepackt und es seinem Freund ins Gesicht geworfen. Sirius hatte nicht damit gerechnet und taumelte zurück und stolperte noch unglücklich über etwas, was auf dem Boden lag.

Plötzlich ertönte schallendes Gelächter von den anderen Zimmergenossen. Diesen warf Sirius aber einen bösen Blick zu, damit diese bloß ihre Klappe halten konnten.

„Na warte, Prongs", sagte Sirius gefährlich. „Das wirst du noch bereuen."

James, der sich dazu überwinden konnte ein Auge zu öffnen, konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sein Kissen auf ihn zuflog, aber er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig dafür zurück ziehen, nur dass er dann auf dem Boden landete. „Autsch!", hörte man es leise.

Das Lachen schwoll noch weiter an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr"; gab Remus lachend von sich.

Missmutig rappelte sich James hoch und warf seinen Freunden einen bösen Blick zu. Jedoch musste auch er bald über diese Situation lachen.

„Kommst du dann mit hinunter zum Frühstück?"; fragte Sirius erneut. James nickte nur und ein paar Minuten später waren sie schon unterwegs.

In den Gängen hangen überall Girlanden oder es schwebten Kerzen umher. Mistelzweige stachen ihnen öfters ins Auge und jeder von ihnen vermied es diesen Zweigen zu nahe zu kommen.

Als sie die große Halle betraten, waren bereits sieben Christbäume mit vollem Schmuck aufgestellt. Sirius' Augen leuchteten wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Auch Peter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich liebe Weihnachten", ließen sie gleichzeitig verlauten.

„Ich _hasse _Weihnachten", gab James von sich und zog eine Grimasse. Diese ganze Dekoration, die Bäume und der Rest der zu Weihnachten gehörte waren einfach nur lächerlich und überflüssig.

„Ach, sag so was nicht", versuchte Sirius auf seinen Freund einzureden.

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Weißt du, was deine Stimmung bald wieder bessern sollte?", fragte Sirius und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Remus und Peter folgten Sirius' Blick und konnten am Gryffindortisch eine rothaarige Hexe erblicken, die abwertend zu ihnen hinüber sah.

Sirius, der dachte, dass er seinen Freund damit aufgemuntert hatte, hatte sich geirrt, denn das Gesicht seinen Freundes strahlte nicht vor Freude, so wie es das sonst tat und er ging auch nicht zu ihr hinüber, um mit ihr zu reden oder sonst irgendwie in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Im Gegenteil, er warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Wieso sollte das meine Stimmung verbessern?"

Den Maraudern entglitten die Gesichter. Das war auch noch nie passiert, dass ihr Freund Lily Evans nicht beachtete oder sonst eine Reaktion zeigte, ja beinahe desinteressiert dreinblickte. „Ich frage jetzt wohl besser nicht", meinte Sirius.

„Auch besser so."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Ein junges Mädchen, mit langen, glatten, roten Haaren, stand am Fenster ihres Schlafsaales und blickte aus dem Fenster, um dem Schneetreiben zuzusehen.

Jetzt war schon wieder ein Jahr vorbei und Weihnachten hatte wieder einmal Einzug gefunden. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen hatten sich bereits gestern riesig gefreut, dass sie endlich ihre Adventskalender plündern konnte. Lily hingegen hatte keine Lust dazu, sie verstand einfach nicht, was die Leute an Weihnachten so interessant fanden. Es war einfach nur Stress und eine aufgezwungene Glücklichkeit, die Familienmitglieder verbreiteten, wenn sie sich zu dieser Zeit sahen.

Lily war an Weihnachten, seit sie an Hogwarts war, kaum noch richtig interessiert. Ja, sie mochte Geschenke und einen ruhigen Abend, aber nicht das ganze Drumherum und dann auch noch, wie ihre Familie wieder einmal war. Alleine nach diesen Gesichtspunkten konnte sie Weihnachten wirklich nicht mehr ausstehen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie hinter sich ein Geräusch und Worte, die sie überhaupt nicht hören wollte und die ihre Stimmung noch weiter hinunter drückte, kamen ihr entgegen. „Guten Morgen und fröhliche Weihnachtszeit!"

Dann sprang ein junges Mädchen mit brünetten, kurzen Haaren aus dem Bett und streckte sich genüsslich. „Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht Lily. Du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter!"

„Was?", hörten sie von dem Bett, das am nahesten bei der Türe stand. „Ok, schon gut, Muggelspruch, ich weiß", wehrte sie sofort ab.

„Unsere Lily scheint genauso wie letztes Jahr und bester Weihnachtsstimmung zu sein", sagte Carmen.

„Ja, und wie", gab Lily vor Sarkasmus triefend zurück.

Carmen verdrehte die Augen und seufzte tief. „Vergiss deine Familie einfach und lass dir von denen deine Weihnachten nicht verderben. Weihnachten ist nur einmal im Jahr und das ist eben Familienzeit. Wir sind deine Familie!"

„Lasst es einfach ok? Ich will nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen und werde es auch nicht, auch wenn ich es probieren würde …"

„Aber ..:"

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit einem aber", giftete Lily und Carmen schluckte schwer. „Lasst mich damit einfach in Ruhe. Lasst das Thema einfach auf euch beruhen und sprecht es bloß nicht mehr an, dass hattet ihr letztes Jahr schon gemacht."

Wütend stapfte Lily aus dem Schlafsaal und rannte, ihren Blick nur stur ausgerichtet in die große Halle hinunter.

Überall hang dieses Zeug herum. Überall fröhliche Gesichter und Schüler, einige Lehrer, Geister und sonstige Gestalten gingen singend durch die Gänge - und zwar mit Weihnachtsliedern!

Dann spürte sie, wie jemand die Halle betrat und sie wusste sofort _wer _es war.

_Wenn dieser Potter auch noch auf mich zukommt, ist der Tag wirklich ruiniert,_ dachte sich Lily und blickte desinteressiert zu ihnen hinüber.

Black schien ja geradezu zu strahlen, aber Potter blickte sie anderes an als sonst, was sie ein wenig erschreckte. Aber anscheinend schien Potter etwas gesagt zu haben, denn seine Freunde wirkten plötzlich ein wenig überrumpelt.

Misstrauisch verfolgte sie sie mit den Augen, aber auch als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, sprach er sie nicht an, nicht einmal, als er in ihrer Nähe stand.

Lily gefiel das und ihre Freundinnen warfen sich auch verwirrte Blicke zu, woher dieser Sinneswandel, dass sie lächelte, plötzlich kam.

„Potter hat mich heute noch kein einziges Mal angesprochen. Er scheint es endlich begriffen zu haben", meinte Lily triumphierend.


	3. Kapitel 2: Weihnachtsrummel

**Kapitel 2: Weihnachtsrummel**

_James_

„Hogsmeade, ja wir gehen heut' nach Hogsmeade", frohlockte Sirius.

„Was ist daran noch so besonderes? Wir sind doch wirklich beinahe jede Woche mindestens einmal in Hogsmeade", meinte James.

„Na und?"

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Je schneller wir gehen, desto schneller bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Wieso gehst du dann mit, wenn du überhaupt nicht mitgehen willst?", fragte Remus.

Wieder gab James nur ein Schulterzucken von sich. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Das habe ich gesehen", meinte Prongs.

„Ich habe es ja auch nicht gerade verheimlicht, dass du es nicht sehen solltest."

Als sie die Türe geöffnet hatten und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, konnten sie einen Geruch von Lebkuchen wahrnehmen und aufgeregtes Geschnatter. Wahrscheinlich von den Schülern, die sich jetzt mit den Weihnachtssachen eindeckten, ihren Eltern Kekse und andere Süßigkeiten schickten, mit ihren Freunden Tee und Lebkuchen in den Geschäften genossen.

_Wie kann man an Weihnachten nur so paranoid sein? Alle sehen nur die fröhliche Zeit! Mir scheint sogar, dass die Slytherins zu Weihnachten harmloser werden. Aber das kann doch nicht nur an dem Fest liegen … argh … ich verstehe die einfach nicht! Wieso tun die das eigentlich? Weihnachtslieder singen: _

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I just to know,_

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen,_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow!_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write,_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

_Es ist erst der zweite Tag im Dezember und ich bin schon komplett genervt von dieser ganzen Stimmung und Atmosphäre. Können die nicht vielleicht ein wenig leiser singen oder nur in deren Schlafsälen? Ok, ich will nicht, dass Sirius singt, denn wenn der singt, kommt immer: „Morgen kommt der Hippogreif!" und das will ich dieses Jahr vermeiden! Und wenn ich zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen muss, ist mir das egal. Jawohl und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue!_

Es hatte zwar gestern geschneit, aber dennoch war es Tagsüber viel zu warm, als das der Schnee hätte liegen bleiben können. Schön, es lag Schnee, nur eben nicht so viel, wie sonst um diese Zeit in Hogsmeade und in Hogwarts üblich gewesen wäre.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir was in die drei Besen trinken gehen?", schlug Peter vor.

„_Das_", sagte Sirius. „ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee!"

Gemütlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den „drei Besen", wo sich bereits viele Schüler versammelt hatten. Aber am anderen Ende konnten sie sogar einen freien Tisch sehen, auf den sie sofort zustürmten.

Kurz darauf, standen schon vier Butterbier vor ihnen. Madame Rosmerta wusste schon, was ihre Stammkunden wollten.

„Was macht ihr denn zu Weihnachten?", fragte Remus an seine Freunde gewandt und genau in diesem Moment verzog sich James' Gesicht.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich ja?", sagte er, während er sich erhob.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Peter und die anderen Beiden sahen ihn auch prüfend an.

„Ich muss frische Luft schnappen." Dann war er auch schon in der Menge verschwunden und die Marauder konnten nur noch sehen, wie die Türe geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Draußen, zog James seine Jacke ein wenig enger und ging schnellen Schrittes, mit Blick auf den Boden um eine Ecke. Er hatte nicht einmal gesehen, dass jemand auf ihn zu kam und so prallte er frontal in etwas hinein.

„Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst", giftete er.

„Du könntest auch aufpassen", gab eine weibliche Stimme zurück.

Als er sich dann, den Kopf haltend, aufsetzte, blickte er in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Freunde?", fragte sie.

„Das gleich könnte ich dich auch fragen"; gab er misstrauisch zurück.

„Aber ich habe dich zuerst gefragt, also?"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich etwas angehen würde."

Er wandte sich um und ging von ihr weg, ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

_Wieso habe ich mich eigentlich nur dazu überreden lassen? Kann mir das einer erklären? Nein, wohl eher nicht! Ach, ich hasse diese ganzen Schaufenster in Hogsmeade zur Weihnachtszeit … könnten die nicht etwas _unweihnachtlicher_ aussehen? – Nein, die müssen so verunstaltet werden. Da kriegt man ja Augenkrebs davon!_

_Ich bin ein wenig wütend? Verachtend? Böse? Nein, mich nervt, wie bereits alle wissen, dieser ganze Tumult um Weihnachten und … argh … und ich bin auch noch mit meinen Freundinnen, die solche Weihnachtsoholiker sind mitgegangen. Und von denen hört man auch nur, wie toll es doch aussieht. Der Schnee, die bunten Lichter, Schneemänner die singen, Minibesen auf denen der Weihnachtsmann fliegt. Ich finde das ganze ehrlich gesagt nur ziemlich kindisch._

_Wer behauptet hat, dass Weihnachten die schönste Zeit des Jahres ist, hat wohl nur von sich selbst und von anderen verrückten gesprochen, die diesem Weihnachtsfluch nicht entkommen können. Denn wenn einer von denen mich getroffen hätte, würde diese ganze Theorie über den Haufen geschmissen gehören!_

_Ich bin dafür, dass es den vierundzwanzigsten und fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember gibt, aber die Weihnachtszeit ausfällt, dann wären alle glücklich, wenn nicht, dann wäre ich es garantiert!_

_Und wenn meine Freundinnen auch nur auf die Idee kommen, mich in diesen Kitschladen zu schleppen, dann können die was erleben! Nein, die steuern jetzt nicht darauf zu! Stopp! Halt! Nichts da! Was fällt denen eigentlich ein?_

„Ach Lily, stell dich jetzt nicht so an", meinte Carmen und zog mit Hilfe von Clara Lily Richtung Geschäft.

„Da …" sagte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Laden. „ … gehe ich nicht rein. Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Wenn es anderes nicht geht", meinte Clara und zog weiter.

Keinen einzigen Schritt setzte Lily vor den anderen. Sie wurde den ganzen Weg gezogen, bis sie schließlich die Warme Luft spürte, die ihr plötzlich entgegen schlug.

_Brr … wie konnten sie nur? Und so etwas schimpft sich Freunde? Ich fasse es nicht! Wieso bin ich bloß mit denen befreundet? Moment, schaut eine von ihnen?_

Lily blickte sich in dem Laden um, der von Weihnachten einfach nur so gestopft voll war. Ihre Freundinnen hatten gerade ein paar plüschige Etwas in Augenschein genommen und hatten Lily komplett vergessen. Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Unbemerkt ging sie langsam rückwärts. Ihr Blick war noch auf ihre Freundinnen gerichtet, als sie dann aber die Türe hinter sich spürte, riss sie sie auf und stürmte einfach nur noch hinaus.

_Frei … ich bin frei._

Doch genau in diesem Moment prallte sie gegen etwas.

„Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst", giftete eine Stimme, die nur zu James Potter gehören konnte.

„Du könntest aber auch aufpassen", gab sie zurück. „Wo sind eigentlich deine Freunde?", fragte sie, als sie keinen einzigen Marauder sehen konnte.

„Ich könnte dich das Selbe fragen", meinte Potter und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Aber ich habe dich zuerst gefragt, also?"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich etwas angehen würde."

Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihr einfach den Rücken zugewandt hatte und davon stürmte. Was war bloß mit dem Kerl los? Hatte die beste Gelegenheit und fragte sie nicht nach einem Date!

Lily zog ihre Stirn kraus. _Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was mit dir los ist, James Potter. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, aber die Frage ist – was stimmt nicht mit dir?!_


	4. Kapitel 3: 1 Adventssonntag

**Kapitel 3: 1. Adventssonntag**

_James_

Verschlafen saß er im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in das Feuer, das ruhig vor sich hinprasselte. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum, denn die meisten Schüler hatten den Sonntag dazu genutzt, um draußen ein wenig zu tollen oder eben auch zu lernen. Andere wiederum, vor allem jene, die mit Muggeln verwandt waren, fanden es erstrebenswert, dass sie einen Adventskranz hatten und jeden Sonntag eine Kerze anzündeten.

Sirius, der ganz fasziniert von dieser Idee war, hatte sich zu den wenigen Schülern gesetzt.

Eine Fünftklässlerin, so vermutete James, hatte eine Gitarre, auf der sie eine ihm unbekannte Melodie spielte. Da er sich auch nicht interessierte, hörte er nicht einmal die Noten heraus, die sie spielte.

Schlimmer wurde es dann nur noch, als sie dann auch noch zu singen anfangen. Es klang, als würde man einer Katze auf den Schwanz treten, denn jeder sang so wie er oder sie wollte. Das reinste Durcheinander an Stimmen, aber anscheinend machte jedem das Singen so einen Spaß, dass sie einfach die falschen und schiefen, sehr schiefen, Töne überhörten und einfach nur weiter sangen.

Nach einer Stunde reichte James dann endgültig und er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf seinem Weg durch die zahlreichen Gänge von Hogwarts, kamen ihm unentwegt Lehrer oder Schüler entgegen. Einige sahen ihn ehrfürchtig an, der Rest fragte sich mit Sicherheit, wieso er alleine unterwegs war, was er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er an einer Gruppe schnatternder Mädchen vorbei ging, die ihm viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen. Sie tuschelten miteinander und blickten immer wieder zu ihm. James spürte ihre Blicke sogar noch, als er bereits am Ende des Ganges war.

Wie lange er schon so durchs Schloss lief, konnte er nicht sagen und als er dann auch noch plötzlich vor der Bibliothek stand, blieb er stehen.

Er überlegte sich, ob er nicht hinein gehen sollte, aber … nein, er entschied sich, dass er hinunter in die Küche ging, um sich ein wenig essbares zu holen und zumindest einmal etwas zu riechen, was nicht nur nach Weihnachten roch.

Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als am Fuße der Treppe jemand zu ihm hoch blickte. Beinahe wirkte es so, als würde sie warten.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Ihre Freundinnen waren so mit ihren Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt und sie zu fragen, warum sie gestern denn spurlos verschwunden war. Da Lily aber keine Lust hatte darauf zu antworten, geschweige den bei dem Thema Weihnachten mitzumachen, beschloss sie in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Die Dekoration in den Gängen ignorierte sie einfach und das Tuscheln um sich herum, als sie beinahe durch die Gänge raste. Außer Atem kam sie dann schließlich vor der Bibliothek an.

Als sie diese dann betreten hatte, bemerkte sie, dass anscheinend viele dieselbe Idee wie sie hatten. Die Tische waren alle überfüllt und so beschloss sie, einfach einen kleinen Spaziergang zu übernehmen.

Was sie sich aber nicht erklären konnte war, wie sie plötzlich in den Kerkern landen konnte. War sie denn schon so senil, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wohin sie ging?

Sie wandte sich gerade um und konnte sehen, dass jemand am oberen Absatz stand und zu ihr hinunter blickte. Böse blickte sie hinauf.

Sie hoffte nur, dass es kein Slytherin war. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich erhört, als die Person dann auch noch auf sie zukam, glaubte sie beinahe, dass er es hören konnte.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Was machst du hier unten, Evans?", hörte sie.

Ein Stein viel ihr von der Brust, aber ihre Erleichterung wich gleich wieder einem genervten Eindruck, den Potter bei ihr immer verursachte.

„Und was machst du hier unten?", gab sie zurück.

„Ich habe dich wohl als erstes gefragt, also?", sagte er und grinste selbstgefällig.

Lily schnaubte und antwortete bissig. „Das ist mein Satz, du hast mir meinen Satz geklaut!"

„Steht irgendwo geschrieben, dass das dein Satz ist?"

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

„Was machst du also ganz allein in den Kerkern?", fragte er nun erneut.

„Bin einfach hier gelandet", antwortete sie und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Solltest du nicht auch dieser Muggeltradition nachgehen?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust dazu!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil … Moment, nein, das geht dich nichts an!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein", wehrte er ab.

„Ja und das dann gegen mich wenden oder wie?", giftete sie weiter.

James hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal. Ich bin nicht gekommen und dich zu fressen oder sonst was."

„Und dich treffe ich schon wieder ohne einen deiner Freunde an?", stellte sie fest.

„Die sitzen oben und _singen_." Beim letzten Wort schüttelte es seinen Körper. „Ich konnte mir das nicht mehr länger anhören. Weihnachten hier, Weihnachten da – überall Weihnachten!" Er seufzte tief. „Dann auch noch die Vergewaltigung meiner Ohren. Also singen ist was anderes, denn das was die machen … sagen wir so, bei dem Gesang, schmecken sogar Hagrids Kekse hervorragend."

Lily ließ ein leises Lachen von sich hören. James sah sie nur ein wenig verwirrt an, denn er hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart über etwas was er gemacht oder gesagt hatte, noch nie gelacht.

„Ich möchte also lieber nicht zuhören?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nicht, wenn dir dein Gehör lieb ist."

Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Ich wollte einfach dem ganzen Rummel dort oben entfliehen. Es ist ja nicht normal, wie die sich benehmen. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, könnte man die Vorweihnachtszeit ruhig streichen."

„Mir geht es genauso!", meinte er.

Beide sahen sich kurz verwirrt an. Was war denn gerade vorgefallen? Ein normales Gespräch? Sie hatten sogar etwas gemein!

Um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen, die gerade entstanden war, fragte James: „Willst du vielleicht mit mir in die Küche? Ich habe Lust auf irgendetwas, was nicht wirklich mit Weihnachten zu tun hat, denn es riecht überall nach Zimt, Keksen und anderem Zeugs."

Nicht wissend, was sie jetzt tun sollte, kaute Lily ein wenig an ihrer Lippe herum und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

_Es bringt mich ja nicht um, wenn ich mit ihm in die Küche gehe. Aber wenn es dann doch nur wieder eine Masche von ihm ist? Ach was, beruhig dich einfach, wird schon schief gehen und außerdem scheint es ihm gleich zu gehen wie dir. Hoffentlich, ist das nicht nur eine Farce von ihm. Denn wenn er nur mit mir spielt, dann kann er was erleben. Aber er wirkt ganz anderes und … ach was soll's!_

„Ok, gehen wir dann also in die Küche!", meinte Lily und ging neben James her, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

* * *

Ich möchte mich ganz lieb für die bisherigen Reviews bedanken, die ich bekommen habe! Ich wünsche euch allen mit diesem Kapitel einen schönen 1. Advent!

Lg  
_Magic_


	5. Kapitel 4: Es ist überall

**Kapitel 4: Es ist überall**

_James_

Es war Montag – schon wieder! Aber James konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht richtig glauben konnte.

Gestern, hatte er Lily Evans in den Kerkern getroffen, ein normales Gespräch mit ihr geführt und war dann sogar noch in der Küche gewesen, wo sie sich auch köstlich amüsiert hatten. Keiner von beiden sprach das Thema Weihnachten an, sondern sie sprachen nur über andere Dinge, wie Schule, Quidditch, Freunde und was es sonst noch so alles gab.

Er hatte wirklich viel von Lily erfahren. Sie wirkte ihm gegenüber sogar offen, was ihn am Anfang ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, da sie sonst immer so temperamentvoll war und jetzt unterhielt sie sich ganz normal mit ihm, als wenn sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet wären.

Die vergangen Jahre wirkten plötzlich wie weggewischt, aber wahrscheinlich war das von gestern nur eine Ausnahme gewesen, aber eine schöne, wie er zugeben musste.

Seinen Freunden hatte er davon nichts erzählt, irgendwie wollte er es ihnen sagen, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte es einfach nur für sich behalten.

Remus, Peter und Sirius hatten sich dann nur gedacht, dass er vielleicht eine komische Phase hatte, warum er so mies gelaunt war und die ganze Dekoration böse ansah. Keiner von ihnen fragte mehr nach, für sie war die Sache für den Moment geklärt.

Als sie am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen, wanderte James' Blick unbewusst zu den Mädchen. Lily war die Einzige die ihren Kopf hob und als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie leicht zurück. Auch er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Keiner von den umher sitzenden Schülern schien zu bemerken, wie sich die Beiden anblickten. Vielleicht war gestern doch eine Art Verbindungen aufgebaut worden, wenn auch nur freundschaftlich.

Könnte es sein, dass er und Lily wirklich eine Freundschaft aufbauen konnten? Nach dem Gespräch von gestern schienen sie sich doch gut zu verstehen. Sogar Lily schien das eingesehen zu haben.

Als die Mädchen ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen sie an den Maraudern vorbei. Lily lächelte nur freundlich in die Runde, was die restlichen Marauder blinzeln ließ.

Sirius stieß James dann an, als die Mädchen die Halle verlassen hatten. „Vielleicht hast du wirklich noch Chancen, Prongs. Evans scheint nicht mehr so abgeneigt zu sein wie früher!"

„Sirius?"

„Ja mein Freund?"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Wie schon vorgestern, stand Lily vor dem Fenster. Sie war jemand, der nicht lange schlafen konnte und immer zur selben Zeit munter wurde. Meist machte sie in dieser Zeit, bis ihre Freundinnen aufstanden, ihre Hausaufgaben oder lernte ein wenig. Da aber momentan nicht wirklich etwas zu tun war und sie den Großteil bereits erledigt hatte, beobachtete sie einfach die Schatten, die vom verbotenen Wald ausgingen. Beinahe wirkte es so, als würde sich etwas bewegen, aber anscheinend war es nur eine Einbildung von ihr.

„Was machst du denn schon auf, Lily?", fragte Carmen. Ihre Haare standen ihr vom Kopf, ihre Augen waren noch halb geschlossen und ihr Körper schien auch noch zu schlafen, denn dieser bewegte sich nur langsam.

„Ich bin immer so früh wach. Das weißt du doch", erinnerte Lily sie.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen war zu hören. „Ach ja, stimmt ja."

Als sie sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, streckte sie sich und gähnte noch einmal. „Wenn du mich brauchst, ich geh ins Bad und versuche munter zu werden, obwohl das auch erst mit einer schönen, heißen, großen Tasse Kaffee möglich ist.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Lily lächelnd. „Versuche nicht unter der Dusche einzuschlafen, sonst ertränkst du dich."

„Ich entscheide dann vor Ort!"

Lily schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Carmen war ein richtiger Morgenmuffel, den man nicht unnötig reizen sollte, wenn man den Tag überleben wollte. Und wenn sie jemand störte, dann war sie den ganzen Tag unausstehlich. Sie hatte das leider schon des Öfteren miterlebt und wünschte, dass sie das nie mehr machen musste.

Was Lily von sich selbst kaum erwartet war, dass sie während dem Frühstück James zugelächelt hatte und er sah auch noch freundlich zurück. Ihre Meinung hatte sich seit gestern ein wenig geändert. Sie dachte immer, dass er arrogant, selbstverliebt und sonst noch andere Dinge war, aber er konnte ganz normal sein, was er jetzt sogar in der Nähe seiner Freunde tat, obwohl er sonst immer den „Coolen" raushängen ließ.

„Habt ihr die Nachricht auf dem schwarzen Brett gesehen?", fragte Clara aufgeregt. „Heuer soll es einen Weihnachtsball geben. Ich glaube, ich schreibe meinen Eltern, dass ich heuer zu Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibe."

„Wolltest du mit deinen Eltern nicht in Skiurlaub fahren?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ja schon, aber die können wohl auch einmal ein Weihnachten ohne mich feiern", fügte sie noch hinzu und biss von ihrem Toast ab.

„Deswegen sind die heute so durcheinander", meinte Carmen und nickte wissend. Im gleichen Moment verzog sie aber schon wieder ihr Gesicht. „Wie kann man sich eigentlich nur so benehmen? Ist wirklich kindisch und so … naja … ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll."

„Dann lass es einfach sein", schlug Carla grinsend vor.

„Ich muss noch kurz in die Bibliothek", sagte Lily. „Kommt ihr gleich mit?"

„Sicher", antworteten sie.

Gemeinsam gingen sie am Tisch der Jungs vorbei. Als sie vorbeigingen, lächelte sie James an, aber seine Freunde schienen ein wenig verwirrt, denn sie legten ihre Stirnen in Falten. Lilys Freundinnen hatten anscheinend schon wieder etwas nicht mitbekommen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Manchmal wirkten Dinge nicht so wie sie sein sollten. War es Bestimmung, dass Lily und James an diesem Tag zusammen trafen und sie dasselbe Schicksal teilten? Hasste Lily James denn nicht oder tat sie immer nur so, um nicht verletzt zu werden? Was niemand von ihren Freunden bemerken zu schien, bahnte sich langsam an. Auch wenn sie sich erst kurze Zeit unterhalten haben, dieses Lächeln, welches Lily James schenkte, zeigte, dass sie in ihm nicht mehr den Jungen sah, der nicht wusste was er wollte. Sie hatte gelernt, dass man die Menschen erst richtig kennen lernen musste und wenn ihr das jemand noch vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hätte, hätte sich diese Person einen Platz im Krankenflügel reservieren dürfen. Es klang so surreal, wie es jetzt wirklich war!


	6. Kapitel 5: Es schneit schon wieder!

**Kapitel 5: Es schneit! – schon wieder**

_James_

Die Marauder durchquerten gerade die Eingangshalle und wollte die Portale öffnen, als diese aufgingen und drei lachende Mädchen herein kamen.

Diese hatten die Jungs nicht einmal bemerkt und Lily knallte, wie es auch schon in Hogwarts war, in James hinein.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

„Macht nichts", sagte James. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen die Marauder an den Mädchen vorbei und betraten die Geländer.

„_Was _war das gerade?", fragte Sirius und hielt James zurück, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Evans rennt in dich hinein, entschuldigt sich und du … du … ach du weißt was ich meine!"

„Was soll das schon gewesen sein?", fragte James. „So eine Situation ist doch eigentlich ganz normal."

„Normal! Normal", schrie Sirius und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. „Evans rennt in dich hinein, entschuldigt sich …"

„Das sagtest du bereits", unterbrach Prongs.

„… und du fragst sie nicht nach einem Date?" Sirius legte eine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes. „Nein, Fieber scheinst du keines zu haben! Hast du vielleicht was Falsches gegessen?"

„Es schneit!", wechselte James das Thema und wies auf etwas hin, was vielen schon aufgefallen war.

„Danke, ich sehe es", meinte Remus und zog seinen Umhang enger.

„Schon wieder", meinte Sirius genervt und starrte die Schneeflocken abwertend an. „Und du wechsele das Thema nicht", fügte er an seinen Freund gewandt hinzu.

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass ihn doch", meinte Remus.

„Ich sehe irgendwie nichts mehr"; meinte Peter.

„Dann setz Brillen auf", fuhr Sirius ihn an.

„Wenn du sauer auf James bist, dann brauchst du das nicht an uns auszulassen", stellte Remus klar. „Und Pete hat recht. Das Schneetreiben verstärkt sich merkbar."

„Dann gehen wir also wieder hinein?", fragte Peter und sah seine Freunde reihum an.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, James hingegen meinte: „Wir könnten es uns in der Küche gemütlich machen und uns vielleicht ein paar Essensrationen mit in den Turm nehmen."

Sirius trat gegen einen kleinen Busch, von dem sofort der Schnee abfiel. Er hasste es und zeigte es auch offen, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn jemand ihm etwas verheimlichte. Vor allem von seinem besten Freund hatte er erwartet, dass dieser ihm vertraute, aber anscheinend gab es etwas, warum er ihm nicht vertraute und es ihm nicht anvertraute.

James hatte ihm immer alles erzählt, wieso jetzt nicht? Es musste etwa Schreckliches passiert sein … wahrscheinlich hatte ihm jemand einen Zaubertrank verpasst oder ihn unter einen Zauber gestellt?

Sirius schüttelte über seine absurden Gedanken den Kopf. Aber irgendwas war im Busch und er würde es schon noch herausfinden! Er war nicht um sonst ein Marauder!

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Leicht fielen die Flocken auf die Erde nieder. Carmen streckte ihre Zunge hinaus und fing ein wenig Schnee damit auf.

Lily hatte währenddessen, ganz unbemerkt zwei Schneebälle geformt und sie dann hinterhältig auf ihre Freundinnen geworfen, die sofort zusammen zuckten und sich nach der Übeltäterin umsahen, die sie frech angrinste.

„Na warte, das wirst du büßen", kam es von Clara.

„Ooh", sagte Lily und spurtete los. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Schneebälle an ihr vorbei sausten. „Hey, mit Zauberstab ist es unfair", rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. Sie blieb aber nicht stehen und wich geschickt den weißen Bällen aus, als sie dann plötzlich mit der Nase voran im Schnee lag.

„Ha", meinte Carmen triumphierend.

Ein großer Schneeball hatte sie am Rücken getroffen und sie umgeworfen.

Ihre Freundinnen lachten, als sie Lilys weißes Gesicht sahen. Beide reichten ihr eine Hand und zogen sie auf.

„Das bedeutet Krieg", meinte Lily gefährlich und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Keine von ihnen schenkte den anderen etwas. Es ging um Leben und Tod oder besser gesagt, darum, am meisten zu treffen.

„Der Schnee verdichtet sich", meinte Lily und strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Gehen wir wieder hinein?"

„Ok", meinten Carla und Carmen.

Von oben bis unten mit Schnee bedeckt, gingen sie auf das Portal zu und zauberten nur noch schnell den Schnee von ihren Umhängen und betraten lachend das Schloss. Was sie nicht bemerkten war, dass jemand in der Halle war und sie, da sie nicht geschaut hatten, war Lily geradewegs in diese Person gekracht.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie, als sie erkannte, ihn _wen_ sie da gerade gerannt war. Sie war nur dankbar, dass ihre Wangen durch die Kälte rot waren, so dass niemand sehen konnte, wie rot sie war. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie in ihn gerannt war, wieso wusste sie selbst nicht. Wenigstens lag keiner von ihnen am Boden.

„Macht nichts", sagte James und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen sie an den Mädchen vorbei.

Carla und Carmen hackten sich grinsend bei ihr unter. „Was war _das _denn eben?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was soll schon gewesen sein?", fragte Lily unschuldig dreinblickend.

„Du kannst dich nicht herausreden. Du bist in Potter gerannt, hast ihn nicht angefaucht, …"

„… ihn nicht beschimpft, warst sogar freundlich zu ihm …"

„… und du hast dich entschuldigt."

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen wer was sagt, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Lily misstrauisch. „Ich war halt nur höflich."

„Ja klar", meinte Carmen und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Vor ein paar Tagen hast du ihn noch angegiftet und was weiß ich noch alles gesagt und jetzt bist du höflich? Was hat dieser Typ eigentlich mit dir gemacht? Verflucht? Einen Zaubertrank gegeben?"

„Nein, gar nichts und euch braucht das gar nicht zu interessieren. Das ist nur eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir", fauchte Lily.

„Also läuft da was?", fragte Carla.

„Nein", schrie Lily beinahe. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Hört einfach auf ja? Wir haben eine normale Unterhaltung geführt und mehr braucht ihr auch nicht zu wissen! Und wenn ihr das noch einmal ansprechen solltet, werde ich ungemütlich!"

Carla und Carmen warfen sich nur einen Blick zu, dann rannten sie Lily auch schon hinterher, die schnellen Schrittes die Treppe empor ging. Irgendetwas war hier faul und zwar ganz gewaltig. Sie wussten, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, aber niemand schien ihnen etwas zu sagen. War es ein neuer Scherz? Wenn ja, fanden sie ihn nicht gerade sehr prickelnd und witzig.


	7. Kapitel 6: MuggelTradition

**Kapitel 6: Muggle-Tradition **

„Ho Ho Ho!", dröhnte es durch die Gänge.

Die Schüler schreckten alle zusammen. Was war dass denn? Hektisch blickten sie sich gerade in dem Gang um, in dem sie sich befanden. Als sie dann aber die große Halle betraten, wurden ihre Fragen geklärt.

Auf dem Stuhl, wo normalerweise Dumbledore saß, saß ein in rot-weiß gekleideter Mann mit einer Spitzmütze.

„Ho Ho Ho!", kam es wieder.

„Was macht den der Weihnachtsmann am 6. Dezember?", fragte eine Hufflepuff laut. „Weihnachten ist doch erst in zweieinhalb Wochen."

„Du Dumpfbacke", kam es vom Ravenclawtisch. „Das ist der Nikolaus."

Von einigen kam ein „Was ist ein Nikolaus?", was aber genauso viele mit einem meinst-du-das-ernst-Blick bedachten.

„Ich wollte einfach eine Muggle-Tradition nach Hogwarts bringen und heute ist bei den Muggeln eben so ein Tag." Vereinzelt erhielt Dumbledore unglaubwürdige Blicke. „Natürlich habe ich auch jedem etwas mitgebracht, der brav war."

Misstrauisch blickten die Marauder zu Dumbledore hoch. Was hatte dieser alte Kauz wieder geplant?

Remus hatte den Schulleiter mittlerweile gut kennen gelernt und anscheinend hatte Arthur Weasley einen Einfluss auf ihn, welcher ihn mit der Faszination von Muggeldingen angesteckt hatte. Gewiss war Dumbledore einer der freundlichsten Menschen und tolerantesten, aber das er plötzlich einen Brauch der Muggel nach Hogwarts holte … nein, dass hatte er noch nie gemacht. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Alles ist das erste Mal!

Auf den Tellern erschienen Orangen, Nüsse und sogar Schokolade. Bei einem Teil der Schüler lag schwarze Kohle auf den Tellern.

„Ich habe euch nämlich dieses Schuljahr beobachtet und heute hat jeder das bekommen, was er verdient hat", erklärte Dumbledore grinsend.

Auch viel Remus auf, dass am Slytherintisch beinahe nur Kohle auf den Tellern lag und nur vereinzelt eben das, was bei ihm auf dem Teller lag.

„Ähm … Remus?", meinte James und Sirius.

„Kohle zeigt, dass diejenigen nicht brav waren und die anderen Dinge stehen symbolisch für gute Manieren und in diese Richtung." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er auf die Teller von seinen Freunden. „Mich wundert es wirklich, dass Dumbledore euch als ‚brav' eingestuft hat."

„Hey", kam es dreistimmig.

„Woher weißt du dass denn?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„So etwas lernt man in Muggelkunde", sagte Peter.

Verwirrt sah Padfoot in an. „Ähm … ja, schon klar!"

„Dumbledore lässt sich aber auch jedes Jahr etwas Neues einfallen", sagte James und öffnete eine Nuss. „Manchmal verstehe ich seine Entscheidung zwar nicht ganz, aber lustig und einen guten Nutzen hat es meistens ja!"

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht!

Die Mädchen saßen nicht weit von ihnen weg und auch sie sprachen über Dumbledores kleine Aktion. Der Bart passte perfekt zu seinem Kostüm, aber es wirkte schon komisch, ausgerechnet ihn in dieser Kleidung zu sehen. Carla musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, dass sie nicht laut los lachte.

Als Dumbledore dann auch noch zu ihnen sah, lief Carla ein wenig rot an und sah beschämt auf ihren Teller. Lily konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore lächelte und wenn sie es richtig gesehen hatte, dann funkelte es amüsiert in seinen Augen.

„Potter und Black haben keine Kohle bekommen?", fragte Carmen ungläubig. „Merkwürdig! Für das was sie immer gemacht haben? Dumbledore hat da wohl einen Fehler gemacht."

„Dumbledore macht keine Fehler", fügte Lily hinzu. „Er weiß ganz genau was er tut."

Carmen wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu. „Bilde ich mir das jetzt nur ein oder habe ich es falsch verstanden oder hast du es falsch formuliert?"

Lily sagte nichts, sondern sie wartete darauf, dass Carmen fortfuhr.

„Für mich klang das jetzt danach, als würdest du Potter und Black in Schutz nehmen – sie irgendwie verteidigen. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Die Rothaarige nickte.

„Du bildest dir da nur was ein", tat Lily lachend ab.

„Aber gestern hast du auf Potter auch schon so komisch reagiert! Irgendetwas muss da mit dir sein." Carla sah forschend zwischen den Maraudern und Lily hin und her.

„Habe ich nicht gestern gesagt, dass ihr das einfach lassen sollt? Es ist nicht eure Sache, sondern nur die zwischen James und mir."

„James, also?" Carmen grinste sie an.

„Interpretier da bloß nicht soviel hinein", tadelte Lily und hob ihren Finger.

„Wir kriegen schon noch raus, was da vorgefallen ist, auch wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst."

- - - - - - - - - -

James hatte gewartet, bis Lily sich von ihren Freundinnen getrennt hatte und war ihr nachgerannt.

„Hey", sagte er. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, mal wieder mit in die Küche zu kommen?"

„Wir haben gerade erst gegessen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ja schon, nicht heute, aber vielleicht morgen?"

„Sicher, warum nicht?", antwortete sie. „Wann?"

Perplex sah James sie an. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht so ein Mitternachtssnack?"

„Du weißt, dass wir um diese Uhrzeit nicht auf den Gängen sein dürfen, ja?"

„Ja schon, aber wenn wir uns nicht erwischen lassen", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir erwischt werden, behaupte ich einfach, dass du mich verschleppt hast."

„Schieb einfach alles auf mich, wenn du dich wohler fühlst", bot er ihr in.

„HUIIII!"

„Eine singende Christbaumkugel?", fragte Lily ungläubig. Auch James blickte diesem Ding nach.

„Wie ich diese Dinger hasse", meinte James.

„Da sind wir schon zwei", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich versteh nicht mal, wieso die Leute so ein Tamtam um dieses Fest machen. Wie dann zusätzlich deren Verhalten ist … das komplette Gegenteil von dem wie sie sonst sind."

Als eine Gruppe Schüler vorbei ging, schnappten sie das Wort „Weihnachtsball" auf.

„Der Ball auch noch! Dieses Weihnachten wird echt schlimm", meinte James mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Lily, die ihn aber gehört hatte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Meine Einstellung zu Weihnachten ist in etwa so wie deine, nur das ich Weihnachten heuer am Liebsten ausfallen lassen würde. Meine Freunde freuen sich darauf, also muss ich so tun, als würde es mich auch interessieren, obwohl total abgeneigt bin."

„Willkommen im Club", sagte Lily und bot ihm ihre Hand. Als James sie fragend ansah, antwortete sie: „Bei mir ist es genau gleich!"

„Am Liebsten würde ich allen offen zeigen, dass ich Weihnachten nicht leiden kann."

Diesen Satz hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen, was ihr sofort an James' Gesichtsausdruck auffiel.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee! Wieso ‚verändern' wir nicht ein bisschen die Dekoration und vielleicht zaubern wir noch ein paar Sommersachen her und noch andere Dinge. Was meinst du?"

Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, sowie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte. Dann begann sie zu lächeln. „Geht klar!"

„Aber sag zu niemandem etwas! Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis", flüsterte er augenzwinkernd.

Lily antwortete ihm, in dem sie einen kessen Blick aufsetzte. Dabei wirkte sie unheimlich sexy, was sogar James bemerkte.

„Dann schließen wir uns doch gleich zum Weihnachtshasser-Club zusammen", meinte James spaß halber.

„Du und ich sind die Weihnachtshasser, aus dem Weihnachtshasser-Club", wiederholte sie. „Gefällt mir."

* * *

Ho Ho Ho!

Ich wünsche euch mit diesem Kapitel einen schönen 6. Dezember und jeder von euch kriegt einen Nikolaus und Krampus als Geschenk von mir!

Ich möchte mich auch für die lieben Reviews von euch bedanken!

_knuff  
Magic_


	8. Kapitel 7: Wider Willen

**Kapitel 7: Wieder Willen**

„Nun, ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Abend", begann Dumbledore und die Gespräche in der großen Halle verstummten augenblicklich. „Wie alle wissen, findet zu Weihnachten ein Weihnachtsball statt und wahrscheinlich, haben sich die meisten schon einen Tanzpartner ausgesucht, doch wir besser gesagt ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass die Tanzpartner heuer gelost werden, ausgenommen sind nur Paare."

Entgeisterte Gesichter waren auf Dumbledore gerichtet. Es wirkte beinahe so, als würden alle das Selbe denken, was wohl auch stimmte.

Als der erste Schock verdaut war und die Worte Anklang fanden, begann lautes Getuschel die Halle zu füllen. „Unerhört!", „Das kann er doch nicht machen!", „Aber … aber … argh, dass ist einfach nur unfair!", waren nur einige Dinge, die an den Lehrertisch drangen.

Er hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, doch er wollte einfach etwas für den Zusammenhalt in Hogwarts tun und die einzige Möglichkeit war, die Partner zuzulosen.

„So, da nun alle diese Nachricht ein wenig verdaut haben …" Vereinzeltes Schnauben und sarkastische Ausdrücke waren zu vernehmen. „… beginnen wir nun mit der Verlosung der Partner. Da nur die Schüler ab den vierten Klassen die Erlaubnis haben, am Weihnachtsball teilzunehmen, werden die ersten drei Jahrgänge nicht dieser Auswahl beiwohnen."

Dumbledore beschwor mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zwei Kisten hervor. Die rechte war blau, die andere rosa. Die Bedeutung dieser Farben musste man den Schülern nicht erklären. Missmutig sahen sie zum Lehrerpodium auf.

„Ich werde jetzt aus jeder Box je einen Zettel ziehen. Es kann auch durchaus passieren, dass Schüler aus demselben Haus zusammen kommen, aber wir wollen ja jetzt ein bisschen durchmischen."

Dumbledore schien von seiner Idee ganz begeistert zu sein und es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte er sich diese Idee selbst ausgedacht, denn die Professoren warfen ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Niemand wusste anscheinend von dieser – _Wahl!_

Einige Gesichter, die zu ihm empor blickten, sagten aus: _Jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt!_

Aber Dumbledore störte sich nicht daran. Er lächelte einfach fröhlich vor sich hin, als er einen rosa Zettel zog: „Emmeline Vance!" und anschließend einen blauen: „Theodore Nott!"

Emmelines Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als sie zu dem Slytherin hinüber sah. Auch ihr ausgeloster Partner schien nicht gerade zufrieden zu wirken.

„Viel Spaß wünsche ich", sagte Dumbledore und die Beiden warfen ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

„Das ist jetzt wohl nicht Dumbledores ernst, oder?", fragte Sirius und sah seine Freunde verwirrt an.

„Anscheinend doch", antwortete Remus.

James blickte den Tisch auf und ab und warf auch vereinzelt Blicke zu den anderen Tischen. „Hier scheint niemand von dieser Idee begeistert zu sein. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann scheinen einige Dumbledore verfluchen zu wollen."

„Dieser Ball wird wohl die reinste Katastrophe werden", meinte Peter.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Remus bei. „Stellt euch vor, jemand aus Gryffindor muss mit einem Slyterhin zu diesem Ball gehen … es wäre das größte Fiasko. Ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore weiß, wie er Mord und Totschlag unter diesen Bedingungen, unter den Schülern verhindern kann."

„Dumbledore lebt halt gerne gefährlich", fügte James mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Tja, manchmal denk ich wirklich, dass ein Klatscher ihn getroffen hat", meinte Sirius.

„Arme Emmeline", sagte James, als er hörte, mit wem Emmeline das Glück hatte zu tanzen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

„Sag mir einer, dass Dumbledore gerade übergeschnappt ist", forderte Lily auf. Ihr Gesicht wirkte extrem blass.

„Naja, übergeschnappt war er schon immer, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht", warf Clara ein.

„Alles ist das erste Mal", sagte Carmen.

Doch dann schluckte Carmen hörbar. Was wäre, wenn sie mit einem Marauder tanzen müsste? Nein, davon wollte sie nicht ausgehen! Oder mit einem Slytherin? Nein, bloß nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen. Emmeline tut mir echt leid! Mit Nott? Die können sich doch nicht einmal riechen! Ich beineide sie wirklich nicht, ich bemitleide sie!

- - - - - - - - - -

Einige schienen mit der zufälligen Zusammenstellung durchaus zufrieden zu sein, aber andere, wie Remus, glitt die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als er Andrea Nott zugeteilt wurde. Sirius, hatte das Glück keiner Slyterhin zugeteilt zu werden, aber Carmen O'Malley war genauso schlimm, wenn es nach seiner Meinung ging.

Peter bekam eine ihnen unbekannte Hufflepuff, die aber freundlich zu ihnen rüberlächelte, was Peter ein wenig peinlich berührte.

Beide warfen sich giftige Blicke zu und jeder von ihren Freunden wusste, dass sie sich gerade nur noch mit Mühe davor zurückhielte, den anderen anzufliegen. Gewiss würde ein „Gespräch" folgen, wo die Fetzen flogen.

„Es bleiben also nur noch zwei Leute übrig", meinte Dumbledore freundlich. „Wer aufgepasst hat, weiß wer dieses Paar ist."

Lilys Kopf fuhr herum und fixierte James. Er sah ebenfalls ein wenig … überrascht aus, als ihm gerade bewusst wurde, dass er mit ihr auf den Ball gehen musste.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

Sirius begann zu lachen und schlug seinem Freund auf den Arm. „Besser hättest du es gar nicht treffen können."

Auch Remus und Peter grinsten wissen vor sich hin.

„Ja, wirklich toll", antwortete James nicht gerade überzeugend. Es normalerweise nicht seine Art, seinen Freunden etwas vorzuspielen, vor allem nicht, dass er sich nicht freute mit Lily auf den Ball zu gehen und was er mit ihr heimlich geplant hatte, aber sie würden es schon noch früh genug herausfinden. Vorerst musste er es verheimlichen!

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Lily, die von dieser Situation mehr als geschockt war, saß immer noch da und starrte James an. Sie wandte ihren Blick erst von ihm ab, als Carla sie zu sich drehte und sie mitleidig ansah: „Du tust mir ehrlich leid!"

Lily nickte nur, grinste aber in sich hinein.

_Die perfekte Show … muss auch so sein, sonst würden sie misstrauisch werden und wenn sie das werden, dann kann ich die ganze Aktion, was wir geplant haben vergessen. Also ich muss ihm gegenüber einfach so sein wie immer, dann wird das schon was! Hmm … wird wahrscheinlich nicht gerade lustig, wenn wir uns gegenseitig fertig machen werden müssen, zumindest nicht für die anderen. Es war ja seine Idee gewesen so weiter zu tun, wie wir es bisher getan hatten … ein kleiner Teil unseres Planes, damit niemand verdacht schöpft._


	9. Kapitel 8: Ein Brief mit Folgen

**Kapitel 8: Ein Brief mit Folgen**

_Lily_

„Das ist doch wohl nicht zu fassen." Wütend mit den Händen gestikulierend stapfte Carmen durch den Mädchenschlafsaal. „Ich fasse es nicht! Wie konnte Dumbledore mir das antun? Wie nur? Und was ist mit dir Lily? Du sitzt einfach nur da und tust nichts? Dir wurde Potter angehängt."

„Danke fürs erinnern", flüsterte Lily gefährlich. „Ich versuche es nur zu verdrängen."

„Ok", antwortete Carmen. „Naja, dann gehen wir halt zum Essen und dann machen wir endlich Wochenende."

„Vorher haben wir aber noch Verwandlungen", erinnerte sie Lily.

„Ja, leider", giftete Carmen.

„Heute bist du ja einmal wieder völlig motiviert", fügte Carla schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Die Woche dauert einfach schon zu lange und mit der Nachricht von gestern Abend … da muss ich meine Gedanken neu ordnen und ich muss vorher meditieren, dass ich ihm nicht den Hals umdrehe."

Es reichte nur ein Blick und schon begannen alle zu lachen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

Er lag schon länger wach in seinem Bett. Seine Hänge hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und sah auf die Decke über ihm, die er mit ein paar Zaubern versehen hatte. Er atmete tief. Ihm waren schon viele Ideen für seine und Lilys Anti-Weihnachtsdinge gekommen. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch eine Idee, wie er ihr unbemerkt Nachrichten zukommen lassen konnte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gelangweilt saßen die Marauder in Verwandlung, als McGonagall ihnen einen Vortag über Animagi hielt. Irgendwann wurde sie auch aufmerksam, dass einige Schüler ihr nicht folgten. „Ich frage mich zwar immer noch, wie Sie es geschafft haben, in meinen UTZ-Kurs zu kommen", begann sie und sah die Marauder nach der Reihe an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie sich in Ihrem letzten Jahr anstrengen werden und dem Unterricht folgen. Vielleicht denken Sie, dass man Ihnen über Animagi nichts erzählen müsste? Wenn Sie sich so selbstischer sind, dass Sie meinem Unterricht nicht folgen müssen, dann erzählen Sie mir nun alles über Animagi was Sie wissen!"

Alle Schüler der Klasse hatten sich ihnen zugewandt. McGonagall sah sie finster an. „Worauf warten Sie denn?"

James warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, worauf dieser nur kurz nickte. Er setzte sich gerade hin, legte seinen Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Animagi müssen beim Ministerium gemeldet werden, da es sehr gefährlich ist, wenn man versucht einer zu werden. Denn wenn etwas bei der Transformation schief geht, kann das Ministerium sofort eingreifen. Nach einer bestimmten Frist, verfestigt sich der Zauber und der Zauberer oder eben die Hexe, bleiben dann halb Mensch und halb Animagus."

„Hat man dann die Transformation geschafft, muss man sich beim Ministerium melden, die markantesten Merkmale angeben, einige Tests durchlaufen … unter anderem, wie der Körper die Verwandlung aushält, oder ob es Komplikationen gibt", führte Sirius James' Aussage fort. „Bevor man aber überhaupt ein Animagus werden kann, muss man tief in sich gehen und über sich selbst einige Dinge erfahren. Zum Beispiel welche Vorlieben man hat, was man nicht leiden kann, was einen glücklich macht, was einen traurig. Dann eben das Lieblingstier und mit welchem man sich selbst assoziiert, aber meistens wird es immer ein anderes Tier."

„Man muss sich wirklich anstrengen, denn wenn man versucht die Transformation durchzuführen, wenn man nicht eine grobe Ahnung hat, was man eigentlich will und von etwas abgelenkt wird, dann kann die Transformation schief gehen. Man sollte, auch wenn man weiß, was wirklich selten ist, welches Tier man wird, nur mit kleinen Verwandlungen anfangen. Als Beispiel mit einer Hand anfangen, dann den Arm, dann mit dem anderen Arm und so weiter. Am Anfang wird man mit dem Zauberstab arbeiten, man muss ich aber konzentrieren … und wenn man genügend Übung hat, kann man sich auch ohne Zauberstab verwandeln und wieder zurück."

Jeder Schüler in der Klasse starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, auch McGonagall stand vor ihrem Tisch und sah sie an. Ihr schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, dann nahm ihr Gesicht aber den üblichen Gesichtsausdruck aber wieder an.

„Zwanzig Punkte …", begann sie, dann sah sie jedem in die Augen und Sirius hätte schwören können, dass ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. Er musste sich aber getäuscht haben. „… für jeden von Ihnen!"

Sirius und James sahen sich begeistert und zufrieden mit sich selbst an.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, woher Sie diese Informationen haben", begann sie dann auch schon. Remus wusste, dass McGonagall Fragen stellen würde, woher die Beiden so genau über das bescheid wussten, denn viele in Hogwarts wussten nur das, was in den legalen Büchern stand und was die Professoren ihnen erzählt hatten. McGonagall war eine jeder Professorin, die sich zusammen reimen konnte, woher sie ihre Informationen bezogen hatten. Für den Moment schien sie sich aber damit zufrieden zu geben, dass sie wussten, um was es im Unterricht geht und sie, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht daran gehalten hatten, die Gesetze und Strafen wussten, die ein illegaler Animagus mit sich zog.

Die Marauder waren die ersten, die das Klassenzimmer verließen, als es läutete. Vor der Türe warteten sie noch kurz und unbemerkt von seinen Freunden, ließ er Lily eine kleine Notiz in die Tasche fallen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er etwas hatte hineinfallen lassen, doch sie wartete, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und sie ihre Bücher herausholen konnte. Dann konnte sie die Nachricht ungehindert lesen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Astronomieturm_

„Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen", meinte Lily.

„Hast du das zweite Pergament, was dabei war bei dir?"

„Ja?"

„So können wir kommunizieren und nur wir zwei, wenn jemand anderes es lesen will, wird es zu einem normalen Pergament", erklärte James. „So können wir unsere Gedankengänge austauschen."

„Woher hast du das?"

„Selbst gemacht!", antwortete er stolz.

Sie lächelte. „Es war ja nur nicht deswegen, wieso du mich hierher geholt hast, nicht?"

„Kluges Mädchen." James holte etwas aus seinem Umhang heraus. „Das ist ein Serum, das jedem, der es nimmt, seine schlimmste Erinnerung zeigt. Nicht so wie bei Dementoren, sondern einfach nur einen kleineren Schrecken hervorruft, also eine Art Irrwichtmutation."

„Bei dem hast du an Slytherins gedacht nicht?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich das auf die ganze Schule ausweiten. Wir gehen runter in die Küche und bitten die Hauselfen dazu, dass sie in den Kürbissaft von morgen dieses Serum hinein schütten."

„Und dann?"

„Tja, dann sehen wir zu, dass wir nicht verdächtigt werden." Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernster. „Was wir heute auch noch machen könnten ist, dass wir mehrere Skelette im Schloss verteilen, einige Girlanden verschwinden lassen, Peeves ärgern und ihm was über Filch erzählen, dann wird Peeves auch einen Teil für uns übernehmen."

„Du hast dir wohl gedacht, dass Peeves Filch ärgert und dann einen Teil der Dekoration verunstaltet und wir ihm nur einen Anreiz geben, so dass wir nicht erwischt werden und man uns nichts nachweisen kann", fasste Lily zusammen.

„Bingo", sagte er und lächelte darüber, dass Lily so schnell begriffen hatte, worauf er hinaus wollte."

„Mir tun die alle jetzt schon irgendwie leid", meinte Lily, kam aber nicht um ein Grinsen herum. „Das werden die besten Vorweihnachtstage meines Lebens. Ich kann mich also doch noch amüsieren, indem ich mich an Weihnachten meine ‚Wut auslasse'."

„Wir stellen uns nicht einmal schlecht an, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns nicht ‚leiden' können und dann noch grausamerweise zusammen zum Ball gehen müssen?!"

„Weißt du, James? Du bist gar nicht so, wie ich immer gedacht habe das du bist."

Er sah sie freundlich an. „Du steigst auch in meiner Achtung, denn ich hätte dir nie zugetraut, dass du zu Streichen fähig wärst, die andere betreffen."

„Tja, so kann man sich in einem Menschen irren."

„Mir gefällt diese Wende aber."

Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie sich noch gegenüber, bevor sie beschlossen, mit ihrer „Mission" zu beginnen. Dieser Streich hatte den Titel: „Anti-Weihnachtsdekoration". Der Zusatz mit dem Serum war nur eine kleine Spielerei, die sich leisteten.


	10. Kapitel 9: Todessehnsucht

**Kapitel 9: Todessehnsucht**

Der Tag begann eigentlich ganz normal, als plötzlich Geschrei und Gebrüll zu hören war. Lächelnd blickten sich Lily und James um, denn das Serum schien bereits seine gewünschte Wirkung zu zeigen, auch die Marauder waren davon betroffen.

Viele Schüler versuchten vor ihren Ängsten zu fliehen und rannten aus der großen Halle, in der Hoffnung alles abschütteln zu können. So nutzten auch Lily und James die Gunst der Stunde und rannten hinaus. Sie spielten ebenfalls Opfer dieses Streiches und so konnten sie perfekt den zweiten Teil ihres Streiches ausführen.

Vorsichtig blickten sie sich in den Gängen um, um nicht doch Geistern oder verirrten Schülern begegneten und langsam holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe hervor. Beide sahen sich verschwörerisch an.

Ein bisschen Bewegung in diese Dekoration, eine kleine Veränderung hier und dort und fertig war es.

Die Mistelzweige wirkten normal, aber wenn sich ein Paar zufällig darunter traf und der Tradition nachgehen wollten, schossen Ranken hervor und umschlangen die Schüler, so dass diese nicht entkommen konnten.

Die Rüstungen spuckten Feuer und Lametta, wenn man an ihnen vorbei ging und rennen musste, um nicht das Lametta in die Haare zu bekommen.

An den Wänden waren Girlanden, die allen ein Bein stellten, die zu langsam durch ihre Gänge gingen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später trafen sie auf Peeves.

„Hey, Peeves", sagte James.

„Was willst du denn?"

„Och, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir bei etwas hilfst."

Peeves flog über ihnen herum. „Das werde ich sicher nicht. Ich bin nicht euer Diener."

„Wir wollen doch nur, dass du Schnee ins Schloss bringst und es schneien lässt, vielleicht auch noch eine Toilette unter Wasser setzt und den Christbäumen Leben einhauchst, so dass diese mit den Kugeln um sich schießen."

„Mach ich nicht", frohlockte Peeves.

„Tja, da hatte Filch wohl recht", meinte James an Lily gewandt und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Aber was er behauptet hat war nicht nett", meinte Lily.

Peeves, der bei dem Namen des Hausmeisters hellhörig geworden ist, hörte gespannt den Beiden zu, aber sie sprachen einfach nur in Rätseln. „Was sagt er denn?", fragte er neugierig.

_Er hat angebissen_, dachte sich James und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Das können wir nicht sagen", meinte Lily und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir wollen ja nicht schlecht dastehen, nur weil jemand schlecht gesprochen hat."

„Ja was hat er denn nun gesagt?", fragte er ungeduldig und begab sich auf eine Kopfhöhe mit ihnen.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sag jetzt!"

„Nun ja … er hat behauptet, dass du dich nie trauen würdest das zu machen", sagte James.

„Was zu machen?", fragte der Geist nach.

„Was ich dir gesagt habe, was du für uns tun sollst. Wir wollten dir nicht auf brutale Weise sagen, dass Filch dich für harmlos, schwach, alt und unfähig hält so etwas zu tun."

Peeves' Augen wurden extrem schmal. „Das hat er nicht gesagt."

„Nicht in diesem Wortlaut", meinte Lily. „Es war in Wirklichkeit viel schlimmer, aber ich möchte das jetzt nicht wiederholen. Grausam, einfach grausam." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Er meinte sogar, dass Weihnachten dich schwach machen würde und du es nicht wagen würdest so etwas zu machen", fügte James hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht helfen würdest, aber wir dachten uns, dass du es wissen solltest."

„Das wird mir Flich büßen", meinte Peeves und flog schnell über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

Als er dann wirklich weit genug weg war, begannen Lily und James hemmungslos zu lachen.

„Ich fasse nicht, dass er auf diese Story herein gefallen ist", sagte Lily und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg.

„Was Peeves überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, ist jemand, der ihn als unfähig bezeichnet, wenn es um Streiche geht. Vor allem, wenn so eine Aussage auch noch von einem Hausmeister kommt, der ihm das Leben schwer zu machen versucht", erklärte James.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt wohl wieder trennen", meinte Lily. „Das Serum hat sicher bereits nachgelassen."

„Wohl oder übel", meinte James.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das schon ein bisschen … nun ja …. heftig war?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es ist ja nicht real, sondern nur eine Irritation des Unterbewussteins, das die größte Angst bewusst macht", meinte James.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie lächelnd. „Es hat mir heute wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht."

„Mir auch", meinte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor Ihnen, Miss Evans."

Sie machte einen Knicks. „Ganz meinerseits!"

„Ach", meinte James und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Ich freue mich schon richtig, wenn ich die Gesichter von ihnen sehe oder zumindest ihren Erzählungen lauschen kann, wie sehr sie die Weihnachtsdekoration an ihnen vergangen hat."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt schon, dass das jetzt ein bisschen komisch klingt, oder?"

Nur ein Grinsen huschte über James' Gesicht. „Du solltest mich bald kennen, um von mir solche Doppeldeutung von Formulierung zu erwarten."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du bist unverbesserlich."

„Wer hat denn mit mir gerade einen Streich ausgeführt?", fragte James.

„Das ist was anderes", wehrte sie sofort ab.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete er sarkastisch. Er konnte Schritte hören und nickte Lily kurz zu.

„KANNST DU MICH NICHT EINMAL IN RUHE LASSEN?", schrie Lily James an.

„DU KANNST ABER AUCH EINEN NORMALEN TON VERWENDEN, ICH BIN NÄMLICH NOCH NICHT TAUB UND KANN JEDES WORT, DAS DU SAGST VERSTEHEN!"

„DA BIN ICH MIR ABER NICHT SICHER!"

„DU INTERPRETIERST DA ZUVIEL HINEIN!"

„ACH JA? DU MACHST DIR DOCH HOFFNUNGEN, DASS DURCH DIESEN BALL WAS ZWISCHEN UNS WERDEN KÖNNTE! ABER DAS KANNST DU VERGESSEN, SOWEIT WIRD ES NIE KOMMEN UND WENN DOCH, DANN HAST DU MIR SICHER EINEN ZAUBERTRANK VERPASST ODER MIR EINEN FLUCH AUFGEHALST!"

„ICH BIN NICHT MEHR AN DIR INTERESSIERT! MIR REICHT ES ENTGÜLTIG MIT DIR! ICH KANN AUCH NICHTS DAFÜR, DASS DU ZUVIEL FANTASIE HAST! ABER DAS MIT DIR IST VORBEI!"

„Natürlich", sagte sie sarkastisch und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!"

„Wer?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Was geht denn hier vor?", hörten sie Professor McGonagall, die gerade um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Nichts!", kam es unisono von beiden.

„Danach hörte es sich für mich aber nicht an!" Sie sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Anscheinend verspürt Evans das Bedürfnis in meiner Nähe zu sein."

„Wovon träumst du nachts?", fragte sie ihn. „Das will ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen."

„Nun gut, es reicht jetzt!", unterbrach die Professorin die beiden Streithähne. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits wieder normal … zum Glück!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

Sirius trat mit seinem Fuß gegen den Kasten, der gefährlich wackelte. „Ich fasse es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

„Beruhige dich Padfoot", sagte James.

„Beruhigen? BERUHIGEN?", schrie Sirius. „Da versucht uns jemand unseren Ruf als Marauder zu ruinieren und wenn ich heraus bekomme _wer_ es ist, der wird sich wünschen, mir nie in die Quere gekommen zu sein. Die Schüler wollen anscheinend unbedingt sterben! Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie so eine Todessehnsucht haben!"

Remus meinte aufmunternd. „Jetzt mal nicht gleich Voldemort an die Wand. Es wird immer Marauder in Hogwarts geben. Bei uns wussten alle, dass wir es sind. Zuerst wurden ja wir verdächtig, dass wir das waren, aber bisher waren wir selbst noch nie in einen unserer Streich involviert, also als Opfer und das wissen wohl auch die Professoren und sie haben uns als Verdächtige wieder fallen gelassen."

_Ihr seid zwar nicht involviert, aber ich, _dachte sich James._ Morgen werden alle, wenn sie durch die Gänge gehen, ihr blaues Wunder erleben und wenn ich Peeves richtig einschätze, sollte man morgen auch die Köpfe einziehen und aufpassen, ob nicht etwas von oben kommt, zum Beispiel eine Christbaumkugel. Besser kann es eigentlich nicht mehr laufen._


	11. Kapitel 10: 2 Adventssonntag

**Kapitel 10: 2. Adventssonntag**

_Lily_

„RUNTER", schrie Lily und zog ihre Freundinnen mit sich auf den Boden. Eine Christbaumkugel schoss gerade über sie hinweg.

„Danke", sagte Clara und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Nun auf der Hut, gingen sich langsam den Gang entlang. Lily, die wusste, dass dieser Gang mit den Girlanden bestückt war, ging schneller.

„Renn nicht so", sagte Carla. „Wir haben doch Zeit, es ist Sonntag."

„Aber ich habe Hunger", meinte Lily und ging weiter.

Wie sie es geahnt hatte, nutzten die Girlanden ihre Chance und Carla und Carmen flogen vorne über auf die Nase.

„Was soll denn der Blödsinn?", schimpfte Carmen. „Wer hat denn das dort liegen gelassen und wieso bist du nicht gestolpert?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die Professoren rannten durch die Gänge und versuchten die verzauberten Girlanden und die restlichen Dekorationsstücke wieder zu normalisieren. Immer wieder hörten sie Beschwerden, dass die Dekoration einfach die Schüler angriff und sie teilweise auch nicht wieder los ließ.

Das Schlimmste von allem war aber, dass niemand dafür verantwortlich zu sein schien.

Peeves tat zwar auch seine Arbeit, aber was im ganzen Schloss passierte, konnte nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen sein. Irgendjemand musste ihm dabei behilflich sein. Die Frage war nur, wer es war!

Von allen Seiten wurden die Marauder beschuldigt, an dieser ganzen Misere Schuld zu sein, doch als man sah, dass sie selbst Opfer dieser Monster-Deko waren, verflog der Gedanke der Schüler schon wieder.

Die Marauder waren immer darauf bedacht, bloß nie selbst in die Schusslinie ihrer Streiche zu kommen und deshalb wäre es sehr komisch, wenn es plötzlich anderes wäre. Es sei denn, sie hätten damit gerechnet, dass niemand sie verdächtigen würde, was sie wieder verdächtig machen würde.

Gewiss war, dass es Schüler sein mussten und bereits jetzt, obwohl es erst der erste Tag war, an dem Lily und James als Weihnachtshasser unterwegs und tätig waren, hatten sie einen Namen erhalten – das Phantom!

Man wusste nicht einmal, wie viele Schüler es waren. Ob es einer war oder zwei oder überhaupt eine ganze Gruppe.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

„Da versucht uns wirklich jemand unsere Stellung streitig zu machen", sagte Sirius, als sie das Chaos in den Gängen sahen. „Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen wer es ist."

„Mich auch", log James.

Auf der Hut vor der verrückt geworden Dekoration, kamen sie an einem Paar vorbei, dass gerade das Pech hatte, unter den Mistelzweigen zu stehen.

Sie betraten die große Halle und konnten sehen, dass einige Schüler Teller oder Schutzschilder um sich gezaubert hatten. In der Halle hatte es begonnen Weihnachtskugeln zu regnen.

„Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass uns so ein Teil nicht auf den Kopf fällt", sagte Remus und beschwor ein Schutzschild herauf.

Die restlichen Marauder taten es ihm gleich und begaben sich zum Gryffindortisch.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Ein aufregender zweiter Adventsonntag", meinte Remus freundlich zu den Mädchen. „Findet ihr nicht?"

„Mir egal", antwortete Lily. „Ich bin an dieser ganzen Weihnachtsprozedur nicht interessiert."

„Das meint sie nicht so", sagte Clara.

„Und wie ich das so meine", antwortete Lily giftig.

„Ist da jemand Weihnachten abgeneigt?", fragte Sirius schelmisch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, Black." Lily warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„In dieser Sache, solltest du dich mit James zusammen tun." Sirius lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „Er schein wohl auch ein wenig abgeneigt zu sein."

„Nicht wirklich", verteidigte sich James.

„Ich werde mich nie mit Potter zusammen schließen", antwortete Lily abgeneigt.

„So macht mir Weihnachten auch Spaß", meinte James und meinte damit die Streiche.

„Weißt du", meinte Sirius und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Du bist manchmal schon ein komischer Kauz."

James nahm Sirius' Arm von seinen Schultern. „Wenn ich komisch bin, dann bist du es auch, räudiger Köter."

„Das war fies", meinte Sirius gespielt empört.

„War es nicht, es war nur die Wahrheit", antwortete James und griff nach einem Toast. Doch genau in diesem Moment, schoss eine Christbaumkugel herunter und landete in der Leberpastete, die sich auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilte und auch an der Kleidung der Schüler. Denn den Schutzzauber, denn sie angewandt haben, wirkte nur gegen das, vor dem sie sich schützen wollten – also vor kleinen, schwachen Flüchen und eben lebensgefährlichen Christbaumkugeln. Man musste genau definieren, vor was man sicher sein wollte und mit einer Portion Leberpastete hatte niemand gerechnet.

„Ich wüsste wirklich nur zu gerne, wer hinter dem Ganzen steckt", meinte Sirius.

„Ihr steckt also nicht dahinter?", fragte Carla ungläubig.

„Nein", antwortete Peter ehrlich.

„Wer es glaubt", spotte Lily und in ihrer Stimme triefte der Sarkasmus. „Ihr seid an dieser ganzen Sache unschuldig. Diese Geschichte könnt ihr jemand anderem erzählen."

„Wir sind wirklich nicht daran Schuld", sagte Remus sachlich.

Lily schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und symbolisierte somit, dass sie ihnen nicht glaubte. In ihrem Inneren fand sie es besonders lustig, alle so anzulügen und hinters Licht zu führen. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr das Spaß machte.

Wie James so geheimnisvoll formuliert hatte, wusste sie, dass es ihm ebenfalls Spaß machte ein bisschen Leben und Abwechslung in diesen Weihnachtstumult zu bekommen. Es war wirklich etwas, woran man sich gewöhnen könnte.

Nicht einmal James hätte je geahnt, dass Lily so sein konnte, wo sie sich doch immer so strikt an die Regeln hielt. So kann man sich also in einem Menschen täuschen.

Gib ihm oder ihr einen Grund etwas zu tun und schon werden Menschen gegensätzlich und bei Lily war es die Abneigung gegen Weihnachten, das sie sich jetzt so verhielt.

Ein lauter Knall ließ alle am Tisch herumfahren und sie erkannten einen Drittklässler, der versucht hatte eine Kugel explodieren zu lassen. Nur war der Zauber nach hinten losgegangen und er saß jetzt kohlrabenschwarz da und hustete.

Es bot einfach so ein witziges Bild, dass die Marauder zu lachen begannen. Selbst Lily viel es schwer nicht zu lachen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.


	12. Kapitel 11: Ein Mitreißendes Angebot

**Kapitel 11: Ein Mitreißendes Angebot**

_James_

Gelassen ließ sich James auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und machte es sich gemütlich. „Nichts geht übers nichts tun, wenn man an einem Tag schon so viel getan hat."

„Wir haben uns diese Pause heute verdient", meinte Sirius nickend und ließ sich ebenfalls in einen roten Sessel fallen.

Remus sah die Beiden prüfend an. „Heute ist erst Montag, was wollt ihr denn da schon so großartiges geleistet haben? An einem Freitag würde ich verstehen, dass ihr froh seid, dass Wochenende ist, aber ihr habt heute, um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nichts getan, also wird sich die Tätigkeit, die ihr jetzt macht, sich nicht von der Tätigkeit unterscheiden, die ihr heute den ganzen Tag gemacht habt."

„Wir haben aber etwas gemacht", meinte Sirius empört.

„Was denn?", feixte Remus.

„Wir sind aufgestanden und das ist um diese Uhrzeit schon barbarisch. Also haben wir heute was getan."

„Was schaust du denn so, Wormtail?", fragte James, als er Peter zusammen gekauert auf der Bank sah.

Seine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot.

„Na sag schon", forderte nun auch Sirius auf, der eigentlich viel zu neugierig war.

„Ich … ich", begann Peter.

„Ja, du?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn abwartend an.

„kann nicht tanzen", beendete er murmelnd.

James sah ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich glaube, dass ich mich verhört habe, aber ich habe verstanden, dass er nicht tanzen kann."

„Du hast dich nicht verhört", meinte Remus und sah nun ebenfalls zu Peter. „Denn sonst hätte ich mich nämlich auch verhört."

„Wormtail", mischte sich Padfoot nun ein. „Das war jetzt ein Scherz von dir, oder?"

Den Blick gesenkt, schüttelte Peter den Kopf.

„Wie willst du dann bei dem Ball tanzen?", fragte Sirius.

„Du kannst manchmal so blöd fragen, Pad", meinte James und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Er braucht einfach nur ein paar Tanzstunden und dann wird das mit dem Tanzen schon noch was."

„Aber wer?", fragte sich Sirius.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", meinte Remus. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das was wird."

„Ähm", begann Peter und unterbrach seine Freunde, während die weiter darüber philosophierten, wie sie ihm denn nun tanzen beibringen sollten. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich überhaupt nicht tanzen würde."

„Was würde denn da deine Tanzpartnerin sagen?", fragte James.

„Tu nicht so Wormtail", meinte nun auch Remus. „Das wird schon. Irgendwie kann jeder Tanzen. In der Bibliothek steht irgendwo ein Buch, dass das Tanzen in der Theorie erklärt und schließlich übt man das dann in der Praxis. Wenn du willst, hole ich dir das Buch, aber lesen musst du es auch."

„Ok", stimmte Peter etwas zaghaft zu.

Dann hörte James einen Satz und er blickte zu einem Tisch und fand sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Lily. Anscheinend brütete sie über ihren Hausaufgaben.

Als er seinen Blick von ihr abwandte, konnte er sehen, wie ihre Freundinnen ihm einen bösen Blick zu warfen. Vielleicht, weil sie dachten, dass er das mit dem Ball absichtlich gemacht hatte oder aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihr Gespräch von vorhin mitgekommen hatten und sich wieder ihren Teil denken, ohne den vollen Hintergrund zu kennen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Carmen ließ ihren Kopf auf das Buch, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, knallen. „Ich mag nicht mehr."

„Du willst öfters mal nicht", wies Lily sie zurecht. „Letztes Mal …"

„Ist ja schon gut"; fuhr Carmen sie an. „Du brauchst mir ja nicht alles vorzuhalten, was ich was weiß ich wann mal gemacht habe. Du bist in diesem Punkt schlimmer als meine Mutter."

„Danke auch", antwortete sie und sah plötzlich zu den Maraudern hinüber, die sich, nach dem Bild zu schließen, alle sehr gut amüsierten. Alle, bis auf Pettigrew!

„Die sind echt so was von gemein", meinte Carla. „Die hacken immer auf Schwächeren herum, sogar wenn sie ihre Freunde sind."

„Recht hast du", pflichtete Carmen bei. „Die werden wohl auch nicht erwachsen. Alleine das Verhalten von ihnen legt an den Tag, dass sie immer und ewig ihr kindliches Dasein fristen werden."

Lily schnaubte wütend auf. Hatte sie sich doch in James getäuscht?

Als er dann auch noch zu ihr blickte, fühlte sie sich ertappt, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Anscheinend hatten die Jungs bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Doch der Einzige der zu ihnen sah war James, die anderen unterhielten sich untereinander.

„Die brauchen doch nicht so auf ihm rumzuhacken, nur weil er nicht tanzen kann", regte sich Carmen auf. „Ok, mir ist Pettigrew auch ein bisschen unsympathisch, aber trotzdem … von seinen eigenen Freunden so behandelt zu werden?"

„Für mich sieht es aber aus, dass er nach dieser gedrückten Miene, irgendwie … nun ja … fröhlicher wirkt?"

James sah immer noch zu ihnen. Es wirkte beinahe so, als würde er seine Augen nicht bewegen, was Lily einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie konnte ein normaler Mensch so lange die Augen offen halten?

„Potter hat sich doch nicht geändert", meinte Carmen dann plötzlich. Carla und Lily wandten ihr ihre Köpfe zu. Carmen aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte zu James. „Er starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit an Lily. Das ist ja wirklich schon besessen was er macht."

„Aber es ist das erste Mal in diesem Jahr, dass er so starrt", meinte Carla.

„Außerdem starrt er auch euch an", meinte Lily. „Wir haben nämlich auch gerade zu ihnen hinübergestarrt. Wir sollten uns wirklich dezenter verhalten, sonst fällt es wirklich bald auf, dass wir ihrem Gespräch gelauscht haben, obwohl sie das wohl schon wissen dürften."

„Könnte auch möglich sein", meinte Carla und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Pergament. „Ich mach das jetzt fertig oder ich muss die ganze Nacht wach bleiben."

Auch Lily wandte nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie James wieder in die Augen sah, ihren Blick wieder ihrem Pergament zu. Sie lächelte leicht, denn irgendwas an diesem Blick von ihm war anderes, als die Blicke von früher. Es fühlte sich für sie einfach nur schön an – so warm!

Hin und wieder warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und immer wenn er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah, lächelte er sie leicht an.


	13. Kapitel 12: Liebe ist Schmerz

**Kapitel 12: Liebe ist Schmerz**

_Lily & James_

„Meine Freundinnen finden es merkwürdig, dass du mich nicht angesprochen hast und seit wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen müssen, nicht genervt hast", meinte Lily, während sie am Astronomieturm standen und sich neue Ideen für ihre Vorweihnachtszeit ausdachten.

Die verrückte Dekoration existierte immer noch und Lily fragte sich, was James eigentlich für einen Zauber verwendet hatte. „Eigentlich habe ich ja auch noch einen Zaubertrankzusatz verwendet, sonst hätten McGonagall und Flittwick das in ein paar Sekunden gehabt. Keiner von ihnen würde vermuten, dass ein Zaubertrank mit diesen Zaubern in Verbindung steht."

Lily schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste wirklich worauf er achten musste, damit seine Streiche so funktionierten wie er das wollte.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Krachen und begannen beide zu lachen. „Peeves macht seine Arbeit auch ganz gut", meinte Lily, worauf James nur nickte.

„Wegen deinen Freundinnen", begann James, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ja?", fragte Lily.

„Du hättest es nicht umsonst gesagt, wenn du nicht etwas von mir gewollt hättest", meinte er.

„Sie werden langsam misstrauisch", erklärte sie. „Ich rege mich zwar über die auf, weil ich nicht mit dir auf den Ball gehen will, nur werden sie mir das nicht mehr lange glauben, da du dich ja anscheinend nicht mehr für mich interessierst und mir in gewisser Weise aus dem Weg gehst. Von daher kann ich nicht mehr behaupten, dass du mich nervst und was weiß ich sonst noch was tust und meine Ausreden, dass du mich deswegen nervst und dir einbildest, dass du was besseres wärst und ich nur eine weitere Eroberung, kann ich nicht mehr verwenden. Du tust es ja nicht, also muss ich mir neue Ausreden einfallen lassen, was sie mir, leider, nicht mehr lange glauben werden."

James lächelte sie an. „Du willst also jetzt von mir, dass ich mich wieder so benehme, wie ich es immer getan habe? Also das fünfte Jahr?"

„So in etwa", meinte Lily nickend.

„Hmm", machte James und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

„Gut", meinte Lily. „Und da wir ja weiterhin so tun müssen, als würden wir uns nicht vertragen, könnte es durchaus passieren, dass ich gemein zu dir werde und das es womöglich verletzend klingen mag, aber glaub mir, es soll dich nicht verletzen."

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte James.

„Weil … also … ähm … weil ich dich nicht verletzen möchte", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich dir das nicht böse nehmen werde", meinte James.

„Dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück?", fragte Lily.

„Gerne", meinte er und hielt ihr die Türe auf.

Sie gingen gerade gemütlich durch einen Gang, als sie plötzlich Fußspuren vernahmen.

„Nein Potter", sagte Lily streng und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Warum denn nicht Evans?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Weil, wenn ich das tun würde, du keine anständigen Gedanken haben wirst."

„Woher willst du denn wissen was ich denke?", kam es von James.

Ängstlich gingen ein paar Erstklässler an ihnen vorbei. „Was glotzt ihr so?", fragte James bissig.

„Die können doch nichts dafür, dass du so bist", antwortete Lily ebenfalls bissig. „Kannst du mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen?"

„Zufällig ist die große Halle in dieser Richtung und ich werde sicher nicht wegen dir die Richtung wechseln. Mach du doch, wenn du hier nicht gehen willst."

Wütend stampfte Lily davon und als beide um die Ecke waren, mussten sie sich zusammen reisen, um nicht laut zu lachen anzufangen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Beim Frühstück saßen die Beiden sehr nahe beieinander. Nur Carmen konnte es sich nicht nehmen, die Marauder aufzuziehen und zwar wegen der Sache von gestern und die Tatsache, dass sie immer auf jüngere Schüler losgingen.

„Wir werden halt respektiert", meinte Sirius.

„Respekt und Angst vor jemandem haben ist ein großer Unterschied", antwortete Carmen.

„Die Kleinen lassen wir schon längst in Ruhe, falls euch das aufgefallen seid und ihr nicht zu blind wart es zu sehen", fügte James hinzu.

„Blind?", fragte Lily. „Wir sind wohl die wenigen, die die Augen vor euren Taten nicht verschließen."

„Evans", sagte James. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du halluzinierst, aber bitte lass mich mit deinen Fantastereien in Ruhe."

„Du bist so arrogant, dass du nicht einmal siehst was du machst. Du bist kindisch und wirst es immer bleiben. Du hast genügend Geld was andere nicht haben und deshalb machst du andere fertig. Du bist so egoistisch und du ... ach, bevor ich mich noch weiter aufrege verschwinde ich." Lily hatte sich erhoben und warf ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Sie konnte jedoch nicht deuten, welchen Blick James ihr zuwarf. Er wirkte gekränkt und verletzt. Hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, er solle sie nicht ernst nehmen? Jetzt verstand er wieder alles falsch, wie immer!

James fühlte sich miserabel, als er sah, wie sie sich erhob. Die Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Hatte er sich in ihr getäuscht? War alles nur eine Fassade und ein Spiel von ihr? Aber für ein Schauspiel klangen die Worte zu hart, zu echt und so, als würde sie es wirklich meinen! Er wollte sich nicht in ihr getäuscht haben, aber wenn das alles wahr war, was sie über ihn dachte, dann hatte sie ihn die letzten Tage nur verarscht und so getan, als würde sie ihn mögen, um ihn dann fertig zu machen, ihn leiden zu sehen.

Auch die Marauder und Lilys Freundinnen sahen zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Lily, die ein wütendes Gesicht machte und James, der gedrückt und gekränkt wirkte. James, auch wenn Lily ihn immer abgewiesen hatte, behielt immer die Nerven und ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Immer wieder hatte er es versucht sie zu überzeugen und machte sich zum Idioten, verhexte Schüler. Und jedes Mal wenn er eine Abfuhr erhielt versuchte er es erneut und ihre Worte hatten ihn noch nie getroffen, obwohl sie ihn schon manchmal so bezeichnet hatte. Jetzt schien er wirklich tief getroffen, was den Mädchen eine Genugtuung verschaffte, nur die Marauder sahen sie kopfschüttelnd an, als diese zu lächeln begannen.

Besorgt sahen sie zu ihrem Freund, der seit Lily diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war leer und James fühlte zum ersten Mal in diesem Zusammenhang wie verletzend Liebe sein kann!


	14. Kapitel 13: Traurige Augen

**Kapitel 13: Traurige Augen**

_James_

Am drauf folgenden Tag war James mehr verschlossen denn je. Er redete kaum, versteckte sich hinter seinen Büchern und machte sogar nach dem Frühstück Hausaufgaben. Besorgt sahen ihn seine Freunde an, doch als sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollten, wehrte er ab, wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging zielstrebig auf die Bibliothek zu.

Peter, Remus und Sirius sahen ihn erst wieder beim Mittagessen, wo er dann gemeinsam mit ihnen zum Nachmittagsunterricht ging. In den Kerkern war es recht kühl, so dass man den eigenen Atem sehen konnte.

Ein kleiner Wärmezauber half aber und so warteten sie, bis Slughorn sie endlich in den Raum ließ, wo ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Noch nie hatten sie sich so sehr auf Zaubertränke gefreut, auch, wenn es nur der Grund war um nicht ganz zu erfrieren.

James hatte aber immer noch kein Wort gesprochen und Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an. Links neben ihm saß Remus, der sich bereits dem Tränkebrauen gewidmet hatte.

Sirius warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Freund und stellte fest, dass James sehr vertieft und nachdenklich war. Sonst war er meist dabei sich über etwas zu beschweren und redete mit Sirius über dieses und jenes, wodurch sie auch manchmal nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielten und sie Punkteabzug erhielten, was sie aber mit einem Lächeln hinnahmen.

„Du Remus?", meinte Sirius flüsternd, aber dieser reagierte nicht. „Ich muss dich was fragen Remus!"

„Hmm?", gab Remus leise von sich, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von seinem Kessel und seinen Zutaten ab.

„Seit gestern ist er schon so komisch drauf", meinte Sirius. „Ok, er ist schon sein ein paar Tagen so komisch drauf, aber seit gestern macht er mir irgendwie … nun ja, _Angst!"_

Sirius wartete auf einen Antwort, erhielt aber keine und Remus fügte seinem Trank, der bereits eine leichte hellblaue Farbe annahm, noch eine Zutat hinzu.

„Ich glaube", begann Remus leise, warf einen Blick auf James und vergewisserte sich, dass dieser ihnen nicht zuhörte. „Dass Lilys Worte ihn gestern ziemlich getroffen haben."

„Ja schon, aber das hat sie doch schon öfters gesagt und da hat es ihn auch nicht gestört", warf Sirius ein.

„Es muss etwas vorgefallen sein, weshalb er so reagiert. Letztes Jahr war er zur Adventszeit auch ein wenig komisch aufgelegt", meinte Remus und dachte an das vergangene Jahr zurück, wo James zwar noch nicht so abgeneigt war wie dieses Jahr, aber dennoch genervt und ein wenig abgeneigt gegen den ganzen Weihnachtsrummel hatte. Es stimmte, es war sehr viel Kitsch in den Gängen, was die Mädchen toll fanden und fügten hin und wieder noch etwas der Dekoration hinzu. „Du weißt nicht zufällig was es sein könnte?", fragte Remus.

„Nein", antwortete Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Leider!"

„Du wohnst doch bei ihm und seinen Eltern zu Hause und hast nicht mitbekommen, was vor sich geht?", fragte Remus. „Du weißt doch sonst alles, vor allem, wenn es um deinen besten Freund geht!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was er verschweigt." Er lehnte sich leicht zu Remus hinüber. „Wir müssen hinaus finden, _was_ er verschweigt und wenn wir dazu Veritaserum verwenden müssen."

Remus sah ihn ein wenig zweifelnd an, doch an Sirius' Tonfall konnte er erkennen, wie entschlossen er war.

„Meine Herren", sagte Slughorn laut. „Ich bitte Sie, sich auf Ihre Tränke zu konzentrieren. Privatgespräche können Sie nach dem Unterricht führen, aber nicht ihm Unterricht. Und nun machen Sie weiter, Sie haben nur mehr eine halbe Stunde Zeit!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

„Potter ist komisch", meinte Carmen und biss ein Stück von ihrem Toast ab.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", meinte Carla.

„Naja, seine Freunde sitzen alleine dort unten." Sie wies mit ihrem Kopf auf das Ende des Tisches. „Er geht irgendwo alleine herum. Entweder er hat sich mit seinen Freunden zerstritten oder er hat deine Worte gestern sehr ernst genommen und jetzt ist sein Stolz verletzt."

Lily blickte vom Tagespropheten auf.

„Sie hat ihn aber früher auch so behandelt und jetzt nimmt er es plötzlich persönlich?", meinte Carla misstrauisch. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht daran."

James hatte ihr doch versprochen nicht böse zu sein und jetzt war er es?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit ihm ist", meinte Lily. „Und wir ist das herzlich egal." _Auch wenn ich selbst nicht ganz daran glaube, sonst würde ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen, dass ich ihn wirklich verletzt haben könnte. Ich muss mit ihm reden, wenn ich ihn sehe oder ich lasse ihm eine Nachricht zukommen._

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde, nur Lily trennte sich von ihnen und ging zu Arithmatik. Was Lily dann von Carla und Carmen gehört hatte, hatten diese einmal mehr über Weihnachten, die Bräuche und das ganze Drumherum gesprochen und sie waren so begeistert, als sie ihr das erzählten.

Als sie schließlich die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter gingen und vor die Tür zu Zaubertränke traten, sahen sie, dass Potter an die Wand gelehnt war. Seine Augen wirkten verletzt – traurig!

Lily wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte auf der Stelle zu ihm hingehen und sich für ihre Worte entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte, aber ob er ihr glauben würde?

Zaubertränke verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig, nicht einmal die Marauder machten einen Blödsinn, was Lily wunderte. Sie blickte zu ihnen zurück und konnte sehen, dass Remus und Sirius sich unterhielten, James sich aber auf seinen Trank konzentriert hatte.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrank zu und konnte noch rechtzeitig die Krötenaugen hinzufügen und schreckte plötzlich hoch, als sie die Stimme ihres Professors vernahm.

„Meine Herren", sagte Slughorn laut. „Ich bitte Sie, sich auf Ihre Tränke zu konzentrieren. Privatgespräche können Sie nach dem Unterricht führen, aber nicht ihm Unterricht. Und nun machen Sie weiter, Sie haben nur mehr eine halbe Stunde Zeit!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

„James", meinte Sirius. „Eine Eule hat gerade einen Brief für dich gebracht." Er gab seinem Freund das Pergament.

„Danke", meinte James, öffnete es und begann zu lesen.

Abwartend sahen seine Freunde ihn an. Doch anstelle, dass er ihnen erzählte, was darin stand, erhob er sich einfach. „Ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Astronomieturm_

Lily trat vor einem Fuß auf den Anderen und sah immer wieder auf ihre Uhr. Machte er sich gerade über sie lustig? Hatte er den Brief bereits weggeworfen, als er erkannte, dass er von ihr stammte?

Doch plötzlich hörte sie die Tür und sah, dass James dort stand und auf sie zukam.

Seine Augen wirkten, wie auch schon am Tag, traurig und sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommen würdest", sagte sie.

„Was wolltest du mir denn so dringendes sagen?", fragte James und seine Stimme klang belegt, aber auch ein wenig barsch.

Unsicher über diesen Tonfall, zuckte Lily ein wenig zusammen. So kannte sie ihn nicht und so hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Dann nahm sie aber all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Ich habe dich gebeten nicht böse zu sein, was ich sage, aber du hast es als beleidigend und verletzend empfunden. Ich habe es dir angesehen und es sofort bereut gesagt zu haben." Sie sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen. „Ich wollte mich bei dir dafür entschuldigen und auch fragen, weshalb du so reagiert hast. Es hat dich die letzten Jahre auch nicht gestört."

„Es hat mich verletzt, ja und zwar deshalb, weil ich dich gekannt habe und ich den Eindruck hatte, dass wir ganz gut zu Recht kommen. Das was du gesagt hast, klang so ernst und ehrlich gemeint. Glaub mir, es ist kein schönes Gefühl."

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es dich so sehr trifft, hätte ich einfach meinen Mund gehalten", beteuerte sie und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Hätte ihr jemand noch vor kurzem gesagt, dass sie sich für ihr Verhalten bei James entschuldigen und einmal hoffen würde, dass er sie als Freundin behalten würde, hätte sie diese Person in die nächste Woche gehext.

„Auch wenn ich deine Worte nicht vergessen kann", begann James und Lilys Herz schien still zu stehen. „Möchte ich dadurch unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden."

Lily strahlte und sie tat etwas, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte – sie umarmte James.

James riss die Augen auf, als er merkte, dass er umarmt wurde. Zuerst wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, aber schließlich legte auch er zögernd seine Arme um sie und drückte sie leicht.

„Was machen wir als nächstes?", fragte Lily verlegen, nach dem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Das besprechen wir morgen und am Samstag führen wir es dann aus", meinte er.

„Ich freu mich schon", meinte Lily. „Ich sollte auch einmal ein paar Ideen mit einbringen was?"

„Mit der Zeit kommt Übung rein", tat James ab. „Wir haben noch elf Tage, in denen du dir was überlegen kannst, Mit-Weihnachtshasserin."


	15. Kapitel 14: Ein nie endender Traum

**Kapitel 14: Ein nie endender Traum**

_Lily_

„_Lily", hörte sie eine schrille Stimme._

_Schnell rannte das rothaarige Mädchen dort hin, woher das Schreien kam. Sie bewegte sich nur sehr langsam vorwärts, obwohl sie sehr schnell rannte._

_Nebel zog auf, kalter Nebel und er wurde immer dichter, so dass sie bald nichts mehr sehen konnte._

„_Nein", flüsterte Lily außer Atem und sank verzweifelt auf den Boden. Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter und sie schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den steinernen Boden. „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wieso komme ich nicht von diesem verfluchten Ort weg! Wieso bin ich immer hier und komme nicht weiter?"_

_Schleppende Schritte waren hinter ihr zu hören. Sie hörte das klappern von Absätzen und hastig wandte sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Sie spürte nur, dass diese Person auf sie zu kam und ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug._

_Dann spürte sie wie eine unsichtbare Hand sich um ihren Hals legte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm._

Plötzlich lag sie schwer atmend, schweißdurchdrängt und zitternd in ihrem Bett.

„Sie ist wieder wach", hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr ganz weit weg schien. Lily konnte die Stimme nicht einmal zu ordnen.

„Es scheint sie wieder dieser Traum zu plagen", kam es von einer zweiten Stimme.

Lily spürte, wie sich etwas zu ihr aufs Bett setzte und ihre Hand nahm. „Mit dir alles wieder in Ordnung?"

War das real oder träumte sie noch?

„Ist ja schon gut", hörte sie und eine weitere Hand strich ihr über den Kopf. „Wir sind bei dir, ja? Wir passen schon auf, dass dir nichts passiert."

Langsam begann sie zu realisieren wo sie war. Die Umrisse wurden klarer und sie konnte ihre beiden Freundinnen erkennen, die besorgt zu ihr sahen.

Clara und Carmen saßen kurz nur schweigend da und als sie bemerkte, dass Lily leicht ihren Kopf bewegte, beugten sie sich zu ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Geht schon wieder", sagte Lily mitgenommen. Ihre Stimme klang rau und kratzig.

„Schon deine Stimme, ja?", schlug Clara vor. „Du wirkst ziemlich geschafft und … du zitterst noch immer."

Lily zog die Decke enger um sich und versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren.

„Wir schon wieder", tröstete Carla sie. „Es war bloß ein Traum. Nichts als ein Traum und was er Realität entsprechen würde."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily leise. „Es ist nur …" Dann verstummte sie. Irgendetwas verhinderte das sie weiter sprach und so schloss sie wieder ihren Mund.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Carmen und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Es sind noch drei Stunden bis wir aufstehen müssen. Also willst du noch schlafen oder willst du Hausaufgaben machen oder willst du lernen oder willst du einfach nur liegen und entspannen?"

„Ihr könnt ruhig schlafen gehen", meinte Lily. „Ich werde noch ein schönes, entspannendes Vollbad nehmen und dann komme ich zurück in den Schlafsaal, ja? Dann können wir gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen."

Lily nickte und ging langsam auf die Badezimmertür zu. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und stieß die Luft aus.

Das grelle Licht tat in ihren Augen weh und so beschwor sie ein paar Kerzen herauf und ließ die Badewanne ein.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie sich in die Wann gleiten ließ und nahm den wunderbaren Geruch war, der vom Badezusatz ausging. Wenn es doch immer so ruhig sein könnte!

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

„Weißt du was?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", antwortete James.

„Ich weiß, wie ich dich aufmuntern kann", sagte er. „Wir suchen uns ein paar Slytherins und hexen da ein bisschen herum. Was hältst du davon?"

James überlegte einen Moment. „Eigentlich ja nicht, aber wenn du unbedingt willst?!"

„Dann gehen wir", sagte Sirius und packte seinen Freund am Kragen und zerrte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. In seiner rechten Hand hatte er die Karte des Rumtreibers und öffnete sie erst, als sie in einem Geheimgang verschwunden waren.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut", sagte Sirius und tippte die Karte an, die sofort die Umrisse von Hogwarts annahm und die kleinen Punkte mit den Namen zeigten ihnen, wo sie aufpassen mussten.

„Hmm … irgendwie laufen heute keine Slytherins herum", meinte Sirius enttäuscht. „Die verstecken sich wohl alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese Feiglinge!"

„Waren sie doch schon immer, Padfoot und das wird sich wohl auch nie ändern. Die denken zuerst an sich und dann, wenn überhaupt, an die anderen", erklärte James und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Enttäuscht ließ Sirius seinen Kopf hängen, als er plötzlich sah, dass Crabbe und Goyle plötzlich in den Kerkern auftauchten. „Die suchen bestimmt was zu essen", meinte Sirius und grinste schelmisch.

„Ich habe da schon so eine Idee", meinte James und sah Padfoot bedeutungsvoll an.

„Ich kann mir schon denken was du da für eine Idee hast."

Die zwei rannten beinahe den Geheimgang entlang und warfen immer wieder einen Blick auf die Karte, ob sie denn noch dort waren, wo sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatten. Sie schienen sich vorerst nicht zu bewegen, was für den Moment leichtes Spiel bedeuten würde.

„Accio Kesselkuchen", flüsterte James, als sie in die Gänge der Kerker betreten hatten. Sofort kamen auch schon zwei Kesselkuchen auf sie zu, die James geschickt auffing. „Du hast die Ehre!"

„Mach du", meinte Sirius.

„Machen wir beide", meinte James.

Sie füllten die Kesselkuchen mit einer giftgrünen Substanz und gingen um die Ecke. Das Essen schwebte und wie es nicht anderes zu erwarten war, kamen Crabbe und Goyle auf die Kesselkuchen zu.

„Esst das nicht!", schrie Malfoy, doch die beiden hatten schon hinein gebissen und begannen sich zu verändern. Ihre Hände wuchsen zusammen, als sie ihren Mund aufmachten, kam eine gespaltene Zunge heraus. Ihr Gesicht bekam grüne und braune Schuppen.

„Ihr Idioten", kam es von Malfoy und sah sie verachtend an.

„Da braucht man nur einen Inflecto-Trank und schon sind sie wieder normal", warf Snape ein. „Ich kann mir aber auch schon denken, wer dahinter steckt und wenn, dann sind sie noch nicht weit weg."

Sirius konnte sehen, dass Snape den Zauberstab zog und langsam auf ihr Versteck zuging.

Die beiden Marauder packten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe und warteten ab, bis die Slytherins auf sie zukamen.

Der Vorhang wurde weggerissen. „Dachte ich es mir doch! Potter und Black", kam es schelmisch von Snape.

„Snivellus", sagte James. „Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, was? Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

„In dem du von der Schule fliegst?"

„Nein, dazu habe ich keine Lust", meinte James und drehte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Dann schwang Snape seinen Zauberstab und James und Sirius riss es von den Füßen, doch beide waren gut geübt und so konnten sie sich in der Luft umdrehen und auf den Füßen landen.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Sirius. „Wie ich sehe lernt man bei den Todessern doch etwas."

Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab bedrohlich nahe vor Sirius' Gesicht. „Wage es ja nicht zu behaupten, dass ich ein Todesser bin." Dann sagte er leise: „Sonst kommt doch noch leichter die Vermutung auf, dass du wegen deiner Familie ein Todesser und potenzieller Schwarzmagier bist. War es denn nicht immer so?"

„Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Sirius liegt darin, dass er seiner Familie abgesagt hat", warf James an und erhob sich wieder.

„Bist du dir sicher oder ist es nur ein Trick von ihm?", fragte Malfoy. „Du kannst nie wissen, was jemand aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie tut, um das zu bekommen und zu erreichen was er gerade benötigt – schon gar nicht von einem Black!"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck war purem Hass gewichen. Wenn es etwas gab mit dem man ihn ärgern konnte, war es, wenn man ihn mit seiner Familie verglich.

Ein roter Lichtblitz kam aus Sirius' Zauberstab und traf Malfoy mitten in der Brust. Dieser knallte an die gegenüberliegende Mauer und sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden.

„Was machen Sie hier?", hörten sie und wandten sich Slughorn zu, der gerade in den Gang gebogen war.

„Potter und Black haben angefangen", sagte Snape schnell.

„Es ist nicht wichtig wer angefangen hat und wer nicht. Sie waren alle daran beteiligt", antwortete Slughorn und sah dann alle nach der Reihe an. „Sie werden alle bei mir nachsitzen und zwar werden Sie, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Snape, morgen zu mir kommen und Sie, Mr. Potter und Mr. Black am Sonntag", fügte er barsch hinzu. „Dazu ziehe ich jedem von ihnen noch fünfundzwanzig Punkte ab und sollte so etwas noch einmal vorfallen, wird es um das vierfache mehr sein und das pro Person! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Die vier nickten und Malfoy hatte sich wieder erhoben.

„Nun gut. Gehen Sie wieder in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück und kommen Sie nie wieder um diese Uhrzeit in die Gänge." Erst dann viel sein Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle, die sich an die Wand gedrängt hatten und beinahe vom Schatten verborgen wurden. „Sie beide, gehen in den Krankenflügel, ich werde Sie begleiten." Dann sah er noch einmal kurz zu den vier Schülern. „Guten Abend die Herren."


	16. Kapitel 15: Fassade

**Kapitel 15: Fassade**

In Hogwarts herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung, die zum größten Teil durch diesen Weihnachtsball ausgelöst wurde. Die Schüler gingen mit wütenden Minen durch die Gänge, wenn sie ihren _Tanzpartner_ sahen und verwünschten Dumbledore in Gedanken.

Dieser schien die ganze Aufregung um diesen Ball und die Auswahlmethode nicht zu verstehen, denn er saß ganz gemütlich und lächelnd in seinem Sessel und blickte über die Schülerschaft.

Dumbledore wusste natürlich, dass er mit dieser Aktion nicht gerade beliebt wurde, aber wenn es darum ging die Häuser zu einander zu führen, um endlich innerhalb von Hogwarts einen Frieden zu erzielen, dann war ihm egal, wie man darauf reagierte. Es musste das Bild von Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen komplett geändert werden und deshalb kam er eben auf diese glänzende Idee.

Es kam viel Post, vor allem von den Eltern der Slytherins, die er aber gekonnt ignorierte. Wenn die Eltern ihren Kindern schon ein Bild und nach deren Meinung ein Ideal aufzwingen mussten, sie ihre Kinder danach erzogen, musste etwas dagegen getan werden, sonst würde dieser andauernde Krieg zwischen den reinmagischen und den dazugekommenen Zauberern und Hexen nie enden und immer wieder neue entfacht werden.

Seit dann auch noch Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hatte, hatten es Muggelgeborenen nicht mehr leicht. Viele versteckten sich oder zogen in die Muggelwelt zurück und wandten keine Magie mehr an, um deren Familien zu schützen.

Dumbledore hatte sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhoben und ging zu seinem Phönix, der ruhig da saß. „Die Zeiten werden härter", sagte er zu ihm. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie Hogwarts versuchen anzugreifen."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily & James_

Die Beiden befanden sich in einem kleinen Geheimraum, der sich in dem Gang zu ihrem Gemeinschafsraum befand. Dort trafen sie sich meistens, wenn sie ihre neuen Ideen besprachen.

„Hast du alles, was wir für morgen brauchen?", fragte James sie.

„Ich habe den Trank gebraut", meinte sie. „War nicht gerade leicht die Zutaten aus Slughorns Schrank zu holen, aber ich habe ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich mich an anderen Tränken üben möchte und ich dafür diese Zutaten brauche. Natürlich habe ich nicht nur die genommen, die wir für diesen Trank brauchen, sondern noch ein paar mehr, sonst wäre er misstrauisch geworden."

„Bemerkenswert", sagte James. „Du lügst ohne rot zu werden."

„Du scheint einen schlechten Einfluss zu haben", konterte Lily.

„Du lässt dich aber auch von mir beeinflussen", fügte James grinsend hinzu. „Das ist ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied. Du machst freiwillig mit und ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen, wenn du darauf hinaus willst."

Lily sah ihn empört an. „Also willst du mir sagen, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass wir hier gerade einen neuen Streich aushecken."

„In gewisser Weise ja", antwortete James und grinste sie immer noch an. „Sonst hättest du doch nicht Slughorn so hinterlistig belogen und gesagt, du würdest nur üben wollen und was Neues ausprobieren."

Lily sah ihn dann noch abwartend an. „Ich hätte da aber noch eine schöne Idee."

„Dann lass mal hören", sagte James und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir in Hogwarts ein bisschen den Sommer einkehren lassen?", sagte sie. „Mehr Details", forderte James.

Lily lächelte. „Wir könnten ja, wenn es funktioniert, die Rüstungen in Palmen verwandeln und ihnen Handtücher umbinden und einen Wasserball geben, dann vielleicht auch noch eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen. Auch könnten wir ein bisschen Sand erscheinen lassen und das Foyer so aussehen lassen, als wäre man am Strand."

James richtete sich auf und unterbrach Lily nicht, denn er war wirklich gespannt, was noch so alles kommen würde.

„Dann könnten wir die Elfen fragen, ob sie das Frühstück nicht etwas sommerlicher machen können und zwar mit Kokosnussmilch, Bananen, Orangen, Kiwi … eben das, was man im Sommer gerne isst. Als Nachtisch würde ich dann leckeres Eis empfehlen."

James grinste. „Ist zwar viel Arbeit, aber wird schon schief gehen. So kriegen wir die kitschige Weihnachtsstimmung sicher ein wenig aus Hogwarts raus."

„Dir gefällt die Idee?", fragte Lily verblüfft.

James nickte. „Sicher doch! Was haltest du davon, wenn wir das als kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung machen. Es ist noch eine Woche bis zum Ball und da könnten wir doch den Samstag mit diesem sommerlichen Flair _bestücken_."

„Weißt du", sagte Lily. „Es macht irgendwie Spaß."

„Glaubst du, sonst würde ich es tun und mir immer wieder Nachsitzen einhandeln?", fragte James, dann schüttelte er aber seinen Kopf. „Unser letztes Schuljahr und du fängst erst jetzt an es zu genießen!"

„Ich genieße Hogwarts, habe es schon immer", verteidigte sie sich.

„Bist du schon einmal durch Hogwarts gestreift?", fragte er. „Ich meine, nicht dieses Schuljahr!" Lily schwieg. „Dachte ich mir. Ich glaube, du bist die einzige Schülerin in Hogwarts, die in sechs Jahren noch nie nachts auf den Gängen war."

„Mir war halt die Schule wichtig", antwortete sie.

„Jetzt ist sie dir nicht mehr wichtig?", konterte James.

Lily kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. James hatte schon öfters beobachtet, dass sie das tat, wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte und keine Antwort parat hatte. Es wirkte wirklich süß, wie sie da so saß, doch dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Sie waren nur Freunde – gute Freunde und nicht mehr!

„Dann ist für morgen alles hergerichtet?", lenkte James wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Ja, es muss eben nur noch etwas Kochen und dann ist es einsatzbereit." Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so was jemals tun würde und schon gar nicht mit dir."

„Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment oder eher als Beleidigung auffassen?"

„Wie du möchtest! Wie du möchtest", antwortete sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

„Urteile nie über einen Menschen, so lange du mit ihm noch keinen Streich ausgeheckt hast."

„Dieses Sprichwort kenne ich nicht", gestand sie.

„Das ist auch aus meiner eigenen Kreation und du fällst eindeutig dort hinein", zwinkerte er ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Du fällst auch schon lange nicht mehr in die Kategorie: unausstehlich, egoistisch, arrogant und verwöhnt."

James neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Das nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment."

Spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf den Arm und lachte. „Das soll auch ein Kompliment gewesen sein!"


	17. Kapitel 16: Gefährliches Spiel

**Kapitel 16: Gefährliches Spiel**

_In den Kerkern_

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass Slughorn uns eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt und Punkte abgezogen hat", regte sich Malfoy auf. „Potter und Black waren doch on dieser Sache schuld und außerdem ist er unser Hauslehrer und da solle er wohl wissen zu wem er halten muss."

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf", zischte Snape. „Sonst kriegst du noch mal Nachsitzen und glaub mir, Slughorn macht sich nichts daraus. Er hat sogar Schlammblüter in seinen Club aufgenommen. Da erwartest du von ihm wirklich noch Gerechtigkeit seinem eigenen Haus gegenüber?"

„Eigentlich ja", antwortete der Blondhaarige. „Der dunkle Lord wird ihn schon zurechtweisen. Slughorn muss herausfinden und wird es auch, auf welcher Seite er zu stehen hat und auf welcher es gefährlich ist zu leben."

Lily und James hatten sich hinter einem Wandteppich versteckt, als sie Schritte hörten. Gespannt hatten sie diesem Gespräch gelauscht und James ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

Besorgt sah Lily zu ihm und konnte sehen, dass in seinen Augen Wut und Hass lag. „Was haben sie dir eigentlich getan?", fragte sie ihn leise und vorsichtig.

Entgeistert schaute er sie an. „Wieso? Du willst wirklich wissen _wieso_?"

Lily erschrak, als sie die Kälte in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Das ist leicht zu erklären", sagte er immer noch mit einer Spur Kälte in seiner Stimme. „Sie denken, sie seien etwas Besseres, weil sie durch und durch magisch sind und das Muggelgeborene weniger wert sind als sie, weil diese nicht von einer magischen Familie abstammen. Sie sehen es als ein Verbrechen, wenn jemand ihresgleichen mit einem Muggelgeborenen verkehrt. Wenn dieser es doch tut, dann bedeutet es für sie Verrat. Warum glaubst du hat Sirius Probleme mit seiner Verwandtschaft? Warum glaubst du hat er seinen Bruder und seine Cousinen verflucht? Was war der Grund, weshalb er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte? Weshalb wollen die Todesser und Voldemort gewisse Familien auslöschen?"

Sie schwieg. Wenn sie ehrlich ihr gegenüber selbst war, hatte sie sich mit diesen Fragen noch nie beschäftigt, noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken darüber verschwendet, dass es Hintergründe gab, die sie nicht kannte, die sie eigentlich nicht kennen wollte und für die sie sich nicht interessiert hatte. Von Besessenen Zauberern und Hexen hatte sie gehört, vor allem in den letzten Jahren wurde dieses Thema immer wieder neu aufgegriffen. Die Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene waren rapide gestiegen.

„Es liegt daran, dass Sirius die Meinung seiner Eltern nicht teilt. Ihm ist es nicht wichtig, ob nun jemand _reinblütig_ ist oder nicht, deshalb hat er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt und wurde aus dieser verbannt. Deshalb werden auch die Zauberer und Hexen, die durch und durch magisch sind von Voldemort und den Todessern gejagt, weil sie kein Problem mit Muggeln haben und diese sogar noch schützen.

Bestimmt gibt es in den anderen Häusern auch welche, die fanatisch sind, aber die meisten, die etwas gegen Muggelgeborene haben, findest du in Slytherin und glaub mir, wenn die mit Hogwarts fertig sind, werden die meisten Todesser sein, wenn sie nicht schon längst dabei sind und irgendwann werden sie in Askaban sitzen und das wegen Anwendung illegaler Flüche."

Lily merkte, wie es ihr eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Sie hatte James noch nie so über ein Thema reden gehört, vor allem, dass er sich dafür einsetzte.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", antwortete Lily.

James, der sich durchaus bewusst war, was er gesagt hatte, versuchte weiterhin ihr zu erklären, was er gegen die Slytherins hatte. „Glaub mir, die meisten Todesser kommen aus Slytherin und auch wenn sie nicht aktiv als Todesser kämpfen, sie stehen hinter der Meinung, die diese vertreten." Dann schwieg er einen Moment. „Sag Sirius bitte nicht, was ich dir erzählt habe. Ich habe ihm versprochen niemandem was darüber zu erzählen, obwohl viele Gerüchte in Hogwarts umher gehen."

„Wieso hast du es dann mir gesagt, wenn du es doch versprochen hast?", fragte Lily.

„Weil ich Vertrauen in dich habe und weiß, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst."

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Er hatte volles Vertrauen zu ihr? Ein solches, dass er ihr sogar Dinge anvertraute, die wirklich privat waren?

„Ich verspreche es dir", antwortete sie. „Aber war es wirklich so schlimm? Was war der Auslöser?"

„Darüber möchte ich dir nichts sagen. Es reicht schon, dass du weißt, dass Sirius nur Probleme mit seinen Eltern hatte, weil er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist, wie es eigentlich vom Erben der Black erwartet wurde und er sich auch noch mit einem Blutverräter, also mit mir, angefreundet hat. Glaub mir, seine Eltern würden ihn am liebsten tot sehen."

„Aber was hast du persönlich gegen die Slytherins?", fragte Lily und hatte nur die Frage, die sie vorhin gestellt hatte ein wenig umformuliert.

James wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Das willst du nicht wissen", gestand er ihr und wenn sich Lily nicht getäuscht hatte, klang seine Stimme ein wenig belegt. Doch schon bald hatte er wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht und die traurige und ernste Stimmung war wie verflogen. „Also, dann machen wir uns eben auf den Weg und setzen unsere Mission fort."

„Ähm … ok", meinte Lily und schloss mit ihm auf.

Das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer war der letzte Raum gewesen, den sie ein wenig _verschönert_ hatten. Zum Glück waren die Professoren über die Wochenenden nie in diesen Zimmern, so das Lily und James Spuren verwischen konnten, die auf sie als Täter hinweisen könnten. Doch Lily würde niemand als Täter sehen und erst recht nicht als Komplizin von James Potter, mehr als _Opfer!_

Wie sich Menschen ändern können, wenn sie sich gehasst haben und dann erfahren, dass sie etwas gemein haben, etwas, was sie beide hassen. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe – so war es für sie zumindest früher. Vieles hatte sich geändert, einfach viel zu viel und es würde sich noch viel mehr ändern!

Die Jugend verstreicht viel zu schnell und der Ernst des Lebens erwartet sie außerhalb dieser sicheren, starken, alten Mauern, die seit über tausend Jahren Zauberern und Hexen das Gefühl gab sicher zu sein, wenn sie Sicherheit brauchten.


	18. Kapitel 17: 3: Adventssonntag

**Kapitel 17: 3: Adventssonntag**

_James_

„Boah nee", regte sich Sirius auf und schleuderte den nassen Fetzen zurück in den Wasserkübel.

James stand gerade bei der Vitrine und schlichtete die Gewürze neu ein – alphabetisch, so wie Slughorn es bestimmt hatte.

„Ausgerechnet Sonntag", begann Sirius erneut. „_Sonntag!_"

„Ist ja schon gut", meinte James und hielt einen Moment inne.

Sirius ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen. „Ich mag nicht mehr. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier und ich habe das Mittagessen verpasst", regte er sich auf.

„Eine schlimme Sünde", meinte sein Freund. „Nehmen dir einfach das Mittagessen weg." Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und fing sich dadurch einen bösen Blick von seinem Freund ein.

„Ja ist doch wahr", meinte Sirius leicht schmollend. „Wenn Snape und Malfoy nicht aufgetaucht wären, hätten wir diese Strafarbeit nie bekommen. Ganz allein die sind Schuld!"

Dann öffnete sich die Türe und Slughorn kam mit wehendem Umhang herein. „Wieso sitzen Sie, Mr. Black?"

„Weil ich fertig bin", gab Sirius zurück.

„Sieht mir aber nicht danach aus."

„Ach was", meinte er. „Sehen Sie sich doch nur um, Professor. Sogar das Regal ist nun alphabetisch geordnet. Sie können uns wirklich nicht vorwerfen, dass wir uns nicht Mühe gemacht haben das durchzuziehen."

Slughorns Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „So reden Sie nicht mit mir", sagte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein bisschen Wut mit.

Dann ging Slughorn das Klassenzimmer ab. „In Ordnung! Sie können jetzt gehen!"

Nachdem die Beiden die Türe geschlossen hatten, lehnte sich Sirius gegen die Wand und atmete erleichtert aus. „Endlich ist das vorbei!"

„Und das Mittagessen auch", meinte James. „Also gehen wir in die Küche. Die ist zum Glück ja gleich hier in der Nähe."

In diesem Moment hörte man auch schon Sirius' Magen knurren. „Dann nichts wie hin, sonst zersetzt sich mein Magen, weil er sonst nichts zu tun hat!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Clara, Carmen und Lily saßen beim Mittagessen und sie merkten, dass von den Maraudern zwei fehlten. Was diese denn schon wieder ausheckten? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie wieder irgendwelche Gemeinheiten gegen Slytherins geplant.

Lily ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie am Liebsten dabei sein würde. Innerlich schallte sie sich, so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Hatte James schon wirklich so extrem auf ihn abgefärbt? Wieso machte ihr das dann eigentlich nichts, wo sie sich doch immer an die Regeln gehalten hat?

Aber sie musste zugeben, dass die gestrige Aktion lustig gewesen war und ihr Treffen am Freitag war auch schön gewesen.

Als sie dann einen Blick auf ihre Freundinnen warf, hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre Freundinnen so langsam Verdacht schöpften. Sie fühlte sich beinahe von ihren durchdringenden Blicken verfolgt. Kannte man es ihr an?

„Lily, ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich", sagte Carla.

„Wieso?"

„In letzter Zeit wirkst du ziemlich abwesend", meinte sie. „So habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Einerseits scheinst du Weihnachten zu hassen, dann freust du dich wieder über etwas … so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was ist denn bitte mit dir los?"

„Mit mir?", fragte Lily unschuldig und schluckte. „Nichts", antwortete sie nicht ganz so sicher, wie sie es gerne getan hatte.

„Wieso glaube ich dir bloß nicht?", fragte nun Carmen.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete die Rothaarige und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann grinste Carla. „Hat es zufällig mit einem Jungen zu tun?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lily schockiert und einige Schüler wandten sich den Mädchen zu. „Hier gibt es nichts zu schauen – esst weiter!", fuhr Lily diese an.

Carmen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seit wann behandelst du bitte die Kleinen so? Du hast sie doch immer in Schutz genommen und ihnen geholfen."

„Seit eben", antwortete Lily und stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie aus der großen Halle.

Wie sollte sie sich auch nur auf Weihnachten freuen? Nach dem was passiert ist?

Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Freundinnen die ganze Wahrheit erzählt! War Weihnachten denn nicht das Fest der Liebe? Und der Familie?

Lilys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie bemerkte deshalb nicht einmal, dass es sich zwei Jungs in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht haben und sie besorgt ansahen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

Sirius und James hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Doch außer ihnen schien niemand anwesend zu sein.

„Och", meinten Sirius und James. „Das Essen war also doch noch nicht vorbei."

Dann ließen sie sich in die Sessel fallen und verdauten ihr Essen, als sich plötzlich das Portrait öffnete und ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren weinend herein kam.

Sirius warf James einen Blick zu, den James nur zu gut zu deuten wusste. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lily Evans jemals so verzweifelt gesehen. Sie machte immer gute Mine zum bösen Spiel!

„Alles in Ordnung, Evans?", fragte Sirius und Lily erschrak. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wäre sie in eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand im Raum war. Und zwar die Beiden, die sie am wenigsten in ihrer Nähe haben wollte, vor allem, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand.

Lily sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur einen Moment lang an, ehe sie sich wieder umdrehte und in ihren Schlafsaal rannte – zumindest vermuteten es James und Sirius!

„Was war denn das eben?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Hat sie leicht eine schlechte Note bekommen oder was?", spottete er nun.

„Hör einfach damit auf", meinte James. „Sie ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Dann riss Sirius die Augen auf und sah seinen Freund an. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Er nervte Lily nicht und er fragte sie nicht nach Dates und er hatte sie nicht einmal angesprochen und beide verhielten sich, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden, seltsam.

Sirius grinste in sich hinein, dass war also das Geheimnis, was sein Freund ihm nicht erzählen wollte.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

_Wieso müssen ausgerechnet die Beiden hier sein? Ich weiß nicht, ob James dazu fähig ist, aber Black wird mir das sicher vorhalten. Ich weiß was er mit Leuten macht, die am Boden sind, er tritt sie noch tiefer hinein._

_Jetzt hat er was gegen mich in der Hand, etwas, was er schon einmal immer haben wollte. Ich kenne Black nicht allzu gut wie James, aber wird James so tief sinken wie Black und mich als was weiß ich was beschimpfen? Jetzt wird Black seine Drohung wahr machen, die ihr einmal ausgesprochen hat!_

„Glaub mir Evans", sagte Sirius, als sie an einem sonnigen Tag auf den Ländereien standen. „Irgendwann wirst du es bereuen, dass du uns an McGonagall verpetzt hast. Dann werde ich dir das Leben schwer machen." Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln hatte er sich dann von ihr abgewandt, doch Lily hatte sich keine Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher!


	19. Kapitel 18: Dafür sind Freunde da

**Kapitel 18: Dafür sind Freunde da**

_James_

Sie saßen gerade in Zauberkunst und sollten sich mit der Materie des Materialisierens beschäftigen. James war nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Lily, die nicht einmal ihren Blick hob. Sogar während des Frühstücks hatte sie ihn ignoriert. James verstand nicht wieso sie es tat. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit gestern zu tun?

„James", zischte Remus. „Konzentrier dich auf deine Arbeit, sonst explodiert noch irgendwas."

Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Arbeit, die er gerade versuchte zu erledigen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Lily wirkte ein wenig angespannt, denn sie spürte den Blick von James auf ihr und sie fühlte sich von ihm durchbohrt. Schon am Morgen hatte er versucht irgendwie mit ihr zu reden, doch sie hatte es nicht zugelassen. Was wäre, wenn er sich über sie lustig machen würde, da sie geweint hatte?

_Glaubst du wirklich, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre_? vernahm sie eine Stimme.

Sie wusste selbst nicht was sie noch denken und glauben sollte. Ihr Herz wollte glauben, dass er es ehrlich mit ihr meinte, aber ihr Kopf zeigte ihr immer noch Szenen aus den vergangen Schuljahren, doch ihr Gewissen und ihr Herz, welches sich auch mit eingeschalten hatte, zeigten ihr, dass sie über ihren eigenen Schatten springen sollte.

_Wenn du jetzt genau überlegst, dann haben weder James noch Sirius sich über dich lustig gemacht oder gelacht, als sie dich heute morgen gesehen haben und jetzt scheinen sie auch nicht so zu wirken, als wollten sie dich ärgern oder verletzen._

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie dann sehen, dass James sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt hatte. Aber eines wusste Lily genau und zwar, dass er ihr gegenüber ehrlich war, zumindest in einem gewissen Teil, denn er verschwieg ihr etwas und wenn sie jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, verschwieg sie ihm ebenfalls etwas.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Große Halle_

Nach Zauberkunst verließen alle den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Viele redeten darüber, was denn mit dem Klassenzimmer passiert war.

Die Blicke wanderten sofort wieder zu den Maraudern, die aber selbst überrascht waren. Der Einzige, der nicht die Augen aufriss, war James. Doch auf dieses kleine Detail achtete niemand.

„Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!", schallte es durch die Halle und die strenge Professoren kam eilenden Schrittes auf sie zu. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein in die Klassenzimmer einzubrechen, diese zu verunstalten und dann auch noch versteckte Fallen aufzubauen?"

Ihre Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich, doch die Marauder schienen diesen Blick schon gewohnt zu sein.

„Wir waren …", begann Sirius, aber McGonagall hatte ihn sofort barsch unterbrochen.

„Sie waren es nicht? Natürlich nicht! Wie konnte mir nur so ein Fehler unterlaufen", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Bestreiten Sie es nicht!"

„Ja aber wir waren es wirklich nicht", verteidigte sich James. In gewisser Weise stimmte es ja, denn nur James war daran beteiligt und die restlichen Marauder hatten mit dieser Aktion nichts zu tun. „Wieso kommen Sie eigentlich gleich auf uns?"

„Das muss ich Ihnen noch erklären?", fuhr sie fort. „Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, dass sie das nicht waren. Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?"

„Wir waren es aber nicht", sagte nun Sirius auch etwas lauter und die Köpfe wandten sich der Gruppe zu. „Wenn wir was gemacht, dann würden wir das ja einsehen … ABER WIR HABEN NICHTS GEMACHT!"

„_Mr. Black_", zischte McGonagall und Sirius wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

„Ist komplett unschuldig", unterbrach sie James. „Glauben Sie uns doch Professor. Wir haben nichts damit zu tun. Sie wissen, dass das Rufmord wäre, wenn Sie uns etwas unterstellen, was wir eigentlich gar nicht gemacht haben?"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich _nie_, Potter, haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Natürlich", antwortete James. „Außerdem … haben Sie Beweise, dass wir es waren?"

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache Potter", antwortete sie ab. „Machen Sie es einfach rückgängig."

„Wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, welche Zauber darauf liegen", mischte sich nun Remus ein. „Wie können wir denn da alles rückgängig machen? Sie selbst wissen doch, dass man wissen muss um was für Sprüche es sich handelt und es sonst lange dauert."

„Sie werden die Klassenzimmer sofort wieder in ihren normalen Zustand zurückbringen", sagte sie noch einmal und ignorierte Remus' Aussage komplett.

„Unfair", beschwerte sich nun Sirius. „Wir haben nichts gemacht und kriegen auch noch eine Strafarbeit und ich dachte, dass Sie gerecht sind, Professor."

„Ich bin gerecht", antwortete McGonagall. „Fangen Sie sofort an. Je eher sie beginnen, desto eher werden Sie fertig."

Plötzlich kam Dumbledore auf sie zu. „Finden Sie nicht, Professor, dass es wirklich nicht Ihrer üblichen Art entspricht?"

„Sie glauben ihnen?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Sie wirken sehr glaubhaft", antwortete er leicht lächelnd. „Sie wissen doch, wie es in den letzten Jahren immer war, wenn diese jungen Herren etwas angestellt haben?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann wissen Sie doch auch, dass sie anderes reagiert hätten, wenn sie schuld daran gewesen wären."

„In Ordnung", sagte McGonagall schließlich. „Sie werden die Klassenzimmer nicht in ihren Normalzustand zurück versetzen. Ich behalte Sie aber dennoch im Auge. Auch wenn Weihnachten ist, bedeutet es nicht, dass Sie keine Strafarbeiten bekommen können."

Lily warf James einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Bibliothek_

Lily saß alleine in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an der Hausaufgabe, die McGonagall ihnen gegeben hatte. Sie blickte auf, als sie ein Geräusch hörte uns sah in das Gesicht von James.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte er sich zu ihr. Die Feder hatte Lily bereits beiseite gelegt.

„Was war gestern mit dir los?", fragte er schließlich.

Lily zuckte zusammen und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie spürte, dass jemand ihre Wange zärtlich berührte und ihren Kopf drehte, bis sie wieder in sein Gesicht sah.

„Wieso hast du gestern geweint?", fragte er noch einmal.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte sag es mir", bat James und sah sie bittend an.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie, so dass James es kaum hören konnte.

„Wieso?", flüsterte er ebenso leise zurück.

In Lilys Augen konnte James Tränen erkennen. Lautlos begann sie zu weinen und er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Diese Geste war so zärtlich, dass Lily eine Gänsehaut überzog.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch kein Laut wollte heraus kommen. James rückte näher zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.

Lily ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und begann leise zu schluchzen. James spürte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Was war nur mit ihr los?

„Er hat meine Eltern getötet", hörte James leise. „Er hat sie einfach so getötet und es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, hätten meine Eltern gelebt, sie würden noch leben."

James strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Er hat meine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht, einfach so … ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Alle freuen sich auf ihre Eltern, sie wieder zu sehen und ich?"

James wusste nicht mehr wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie wirkte so verletzlich.

„Komm mit", sagte James und half ihr auf. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, waren die Sachen die sich am Tisch befanden weggeräumt. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel."

Von James gestützt gingen sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Lily ließ sich einfach nur führen und wenn James sie nicht gestützt hätte, dann wäre sie weinend im Gang zusammen gebrochen.

„Madame Pomfrey?", rief James, als sie den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Haben Sie sich schon wieder duelliert, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie.

„Nein", antwortete James. „Aber können Sie ihr helfen?"

„Das Kind ist ja mit den Nerven völlig am Ende … was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?", fragte sie scharf.

„Nichts", antwortete James ehrlich.

„In Ordnung, dann bitte ich Sie den Raum wieder zu verlassen", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Nein", kaum es plötzlich von Lily. „Darf er bleiben?"

Madame Pomfrey sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Nur einen kurzen Augenblick." Sie führte Lily an ein Bett.

„Es wird alles wieder gut", sagte James, kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hände. „Wenn du reden willst, kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, ja?"

Lily nickte.

„Miss Evans", sagte die Krankenschwester, als sie mit einer Phiole den Raum betrat. „Trinken Sie das, dann werden Sie diese Nacht gut schlafen und sich wieder etwas beruhigen."

Gehorsam trank Lily und legte sich hin.

Sie sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen und flüsterte: „Danke!", dann schloss sie die Augen und ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßig.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da!"


	20. Kapitel 19: So nebenbei

**Kapitel 19: So nebenbei …**

Es war Montag, am Sonntag war Weihnachten und der Ball rückte auch immer näher. Viele dachten sich, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen war in Hogwarts zu bleiben und diesem Ball beizuwohnen. Hätte man das gewusst, wären wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben, aber ein Ball war eben nicht jedes Jahr und das er dieses Jahr gemacht wurde, obwohl im Vorjahr auch einer stattgefunden hatte, war eben etwas Besonderes.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

Sirius grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren. James hingegen konnte jetzt nicht eindeutig sagen, was er dachte, aber er wusste, dass sein Freund etwas plante und eine Idee hatte oder etwas wusste?

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig um Schloss herumgehen, so kurz vor Mitternacht?", schlug er vor.

„Heute?", meinte James.

„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte Sirius.

„Und wenn ich nicht mitgehe?"

„Dann werde ich dich zwingen", antwortete Sirius und das Grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte plötzlich ernst, was an ihm, wenn man ihn kannte, ein wenig merkwürdig aussah.

„Was willst du denn heute machen?", fragte James.

Sirius begann wieder zu grinsen. „Das wirst du dann schon sehen."

James seufzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wieso ich mit der befreundet bin und so einen Blödsinn mitmache."

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern", antwortete Remus.

Die beiden Marauder warfen ihrem Freund einen Blick zu und sagten: „Du kannst auch mit, wenn du unbedingt willst."

Was James nicht sah war, dass Sirius Remus zuzwinkerte.

„Garantiert nicht", meinte Remus. „Euch hat wohl das Nachsitzen von gestern nicht gereicht, was? Ich glaube langsam wirklich, ihr versucht einen Rekord aufzustellen."

„Tja, und dafür müssen wir auch was tun", antworteten die Beiden unisono.

Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Lily lag mit geöffneten Augen in einem Bett des Krankenflügels. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über gut geschlafen, sie hatte nicht einmal Alpträume oder überhaupt Träume, was sie besonders ausgeruht aufwachen ließ. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr noch einen Trank gebracht, nachdem sie aufgewacht, der sie ruhig werden ließ.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr hier zu liegen, doch irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Die Erinnerung von diesem Vorfall hatte sie übermannt und sie hatte geweint. Das erste Mal richtig über diesen Verlust geweint.

Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, wie schwer es ihr die letzten Monate gefallen war überhaupt nur daran zu danken und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Zwar hatte sie nicht alles gesagt, doch das was sie erzählt hatte, war für James anscheinend Erklärung genug. Sie hatte sich bei ihm so geborgen gefühlt, er war einfach nur bei ihr gesessen.

James wusste jetzt also was passiert war! Er hatte sich besonders hilfsbereit verhalten. Wieso er sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte wusste sie nicht. Aber was sie von den Worten Madame Pomfreys vernommen hatte, hatte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie? Sie war doch immer die Ruhe in Person und versuchte alles ruhig zu machen?

Was meinte sie denn, als sie sagte, dass sie sich gewundert hatte, dass sie erst jetzt so reagiert hatte? Hatte James ihr erzählt, was sie ihm erzählt hatte? Nein, das tat er nicht! Aber wieso wusste sie davon? Vielleicht von Dumbledore? Dieser Mann wusste alles, nur nicht, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte oder hatte er es getan und sie einfach in Ruhe gelassen, bis sie selbst verarbeitet hatte? Doch er wollte mit ihr reden als es passiert war und sie wollte nicht, wieso hatte er sie nicht gezwungen?

Jeder der Lily kannte wusste, dass sie zwar für alle da war und ihnen half, doch sie selbst versuchte jede erdenkliche Hilfe von sich selbst abzuwenden und alles selbst zu schaffen, aber sie hatte bemerkt, seit sie James näher kannte, dass man jemanden brauchte, mit dem man reden konnte. Und in James hatte sie jemanden gefunden mit dem sie reden konnte.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

James fragte sich wie es Lily ging. War es richtig von ihm gewesen sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen? Aber in ihrem Zustand viel ihm eben nichts Besseres ein.

„Also gehen wir jetzt", meinte Sirius als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits langsam leerte. „Kommst du jetzt mit Moony? Wormtail?", fragte Sirius als er beim Portrait stand.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dieses Mal nicht!"

Sirius und James zuckten nur mit den Schultern und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sich das Portrait geschlossen hatte zog Sirius die Karte hervor.

„Mal schauen wo Gefahren lauern", murmelte er. James sah interessiert auf die Karte. Es war alles logisch, nur wusste er eben nicht wohin es ging, deshalb konnte er nicht seine Augen über die diversen Gänge wandern lassen, um eine potentielle Gefahr zu erkennen und diese durch die Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig reduzieren.

„Du sagst mir jetzt nicht doch einfach wohin wir gehen?", versuchte James sein Glück noch einmal.

„Du wirst es ja schon sehen wohin wir gehen", meinte Sirius.

Die Geheimgänge durch die Sirius lief, riefen in ihm eine Erinnerung hoch und zwar die, dass das genau der Weg war, der hinunter in die Kerker führte. Was wollte er denn in den Kerkern? Hatte er von der Strafarbeit von gestern denn nicht genug?

Etwas verwirrt standen sie vor dem Portrait, dass die Tür zur Küche war.

„Nach dir mein Freund", meinte er, als das Portrait sich geöffnet hatte.

Plötzlich befanden sich die Hauselfen vor ihnen. „Können wir Ihnen etwas richten? Was hätten die Herren gerne?"

„Wir hätten einfach gerne Zutaten für Kekse", sagte Sirius.

James' Kopf schnellte herum und sah seinen Freund an, als sei dieser gerade übergeschnappt.

Der Hauself, der am nahesten zu ihnen stand, sah sie mit großen Augen an. Es wirkte beinahe als Beleidigung, dass Sirius etwas selbst machen wollte und die Hauselfen einfach nichts für sie tun konnten.

„Wir können Ihnen nicht helfen?", fragte ein anderer Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Ihr könntet uns aber ein paar Ingwerkekse als Proviant mitgeben, wenn wir hier fertig sind", sagte Sirius und schon machten sich die Hauselfen an die Arbeit.

„Kekse backen?", fragte James ungläubig.

„Ja, du willst doch nicht, dass deine Herzdame denkt du hättest sie vergessen, oder?"

„Welche Herzdame?", fragte James und wurde hellhörig.

Sirius grinste ihn an. „Tja, dass weißt wohl du am Besten nicht? Wer hätte das gedacht, dass Evans einmal mit dir reden würde."

„Ach quatsch, dass ist nichts", wehrte James sofort ab und klang aber nicht gerade glaubhaft.

„Natürlich", meinte Sirius sarkastisch. „Und ich bin ein wahrer Slytherin. Echt mal, du hast mir viel vorgemacht, aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass da was zwischen euch ist, als brauchst du es gar nicht abstreiten."

James seufzte. „Es ist wirklich nichts. Wir sind nur … gute Freunde!"

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht, oder?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Nach dem Sirius und James endlich einmal ein paar Zutaten in der Schüssel hatten, waren sie von oben bis unten weiß vom Mehl. Die Küche wirkte so als hätte man die gesamten Lebensmittel, die sich dort befanden

Nach einer Ewigkeit hatten sie es aber dennoch geschafft und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

„Also was spricht Evans so?", fragte Sirius.

„Nicht viel", meinte James.

„Wird sie, wenn du ihr die Kekse gibst … das du in den Mädchenschlafsaal kommst, wird schon irgendwie funktionieren."

„Sie ist nicht dort", meinte James.

Sirius sah sie verwirrt an.

„Sag nicht, dass dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass sie heute nicht im Unterricht war", sagte James.

„Doch schon, ich habe mich schon gewundert", meinte Sirius. „Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie im Krankenflügel liegen würde … Moment …"

James nickte. „Ich hab sie dorthin gebracht, ihr ging es nicht gut, aber frag bitte nicht weswegen."

„Schon klar. Also kommen diese Kekse ja wie gerufen", sagte er und sah sich ihr _Kunstwerk_ an. „Dann bringen wir ihr das doch vorbei."

Sirius schlug sofort den Weg um und James folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lily

Lily wachte auf, als sie Schritte hörte. Zuerst dachte sie, es sei nur eine Einbildung, aber als sie genauer hinhörte, nahm sie sogar war, wie sich die Türe langsam öffnete.

„Vielleicht schläft sie", meinte eine Stimme, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

„Dann sei du halt still", meinte eine andere.

Sie fühlte, wie sich die Personen auf sie zu bewegten.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie schlafen wird", verteidigte sich die erste Stimme, die sie schließlich als die von James identifizierte.

„Ich bin eigentlich wach", sagte sie leise.

„Ähm", hörte sie nur und dann ein unterdrücktes „Was sollte denn das?"

„Gib's ihr", sagte Sirius.

James sah ihn an und hielt dann plötzlich das Säckchen, was mit den Keksen gefüllt war, in der Hand.

„Ich habe da etwas für eine gute Besserung", meinte James. „Ist von Sirius und von mir."

Lily richtete sich langsam auf und nahm das kleine Geschenk zögernd entgegen.

„Selbst gemacht", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Nicht vergiftet falls du das glaubst!"

„Sehr beruhigend", antwortete Lily. „Danke", fügte sie dann schnell hinzu.


	21. Kapitel 20: In seinen Augen

**Kapitel 20: In seinen Augen**

„Ich fasse es nicht", meinte Carmen. „Lily ist einfach im Krankenflügel und niemand darf zu ihr – nicht einmal wir, ihre Freundinnen!"

Carmen und Clara wurden gerade erneut vor dem Krankenflügel von der Krankenschwester abgewimmelt und wieder zurück geschickt.

„Ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen was mit ihr los ist", meinte Carla ruhiger als ihre Freundin. „Sie benimmt sich schon längere Zeit so merkwürdig. Ich mein, ich könnte mir denken was mit ihr ist, aber ob meine Vermutung stimm ist auch wieder nicht so ganz sicher."

„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Potter und Black daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt sind und ich sage dir eins, die beiden werden dafür büßen, wenn sie ihr wirklich was angetan haben", regte sich Carmen weiter auf.

„Weißt du, dass du manchmal ein übles Temperament hast?", fragte Clara.

Carmen warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Irgendwas muss ich von meiner Mutter ja auch haben."

„Geh dann nicht immer vom Schlimmsten aus. Du steigerst dich da einfach in etwas hinein", sagte Carla. „Lass es einfach auf uns zukommen und wenn Lily wieder aus dem Krankflügel darf, also morgen, dann können wir ja mal mit ihr sprechen und sie _darauf _ansprechen, ja?"

„In Ordnung", ließ sich Carmen auf diesen Kompromiss ein. „Aber ich werde nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht sicher noch einmal in den Krankenflügel schauen … und bei der Gelegenheit spreche ich sie auch gleich auf diese Dinge an."

„Was?", fragte Carla. „Du hast doch eben gesagt …"

Doch Carmen hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo auch schon die Marauder warteten, denen sie einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Krankenflügel – Lily_

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt ..:", hörte Lily Madame Pomfreys Stimme.

„Aber ich da jetzt rein und _Sie _halten mich jetzt auch nicht davon ab." Das konnte nur Carmen sein und Lily musste lächeln.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Miss Evans Ruhe braucht."

„Ja, aber ich bin ihre Freundin", meinte Carmen. „Die braucht sie auch."

„Wir bleiben auch nicht lange", sagte Clara ruhig und die Türen wurden geöffnet.

„Boah nee", kam es von Carmen. „Ich dachte, die lässt uns überhaupt nicht mehr zu dir. Aber jetzt sind wir ja hier."

„Wir haben dir ein paar Schokofrösche mitgebracht", meinte Carla und drückte Lily, nachdem Carmen sie wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Wir haben uns eine Frage gestellt …", begann Carla. „und zwar, wieso du im Krankenflügel liegst."

„Mir ging es nicht besonders gut", gestand sie. „Jetzt geht es mir aber wieder besser, sonst dürfte ich wohl morgen nicht hinaus."

„Stimmt", antwortete Carla lächelnd.

„Wenn Potter und Black", begann sie und unterbrach sich selbst. „Von wem sind denn die Kekse?"

„Die sind wirklich lecker, also essbar", erklärte Lily und reichte ihren Freundinnen das Säckchen. „Wollt ihr probieren?"

„Probieren geht über Studieren", sagte Carmen und biss in eines hinein, verzog aber dennoch ihr gesagt. „Ok, schlecht sind sie nicht, aber ich habe schon einmal bessere gegessen."

„Es war einfach nur eine freundliche Geste", meinte Lily. „Und dafür sind sie wirklich hervorragend."

„Von wem sind die denn?", fragte Carla sogleich und lächelte herausfordernd.

„Von einem guten Freund … einem wirklich guten Freund", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Name?"

„Hat er, ja", antwortete sie.

Carmen und Carla sahen sie ein wenig konfus an. So eine Antwort hatten sie von ihr eigentlich nicht erwartet. „Das meinten wir nicht."

„Ich sage es auch nicht, auch wenn ihr darauf besteht", meinte Lily. „Aber eins kann ich euch sagen, seine Augen sprechen für sich."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Carmen verwirrt.

Lily lächelte verträumt. „Mit seinen Augen kann er alles ausdrücken, wenn man nur genauer hinsieht. Freude, Hoffnung, Fröhlichkeit, Hoffnung, Vertrauen. … Liebe." Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie beinahe nur noch. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie es gesagt hatte, aber in diesem Moment, in diesem Zusammenhang war es für sie richtig und sie gestand sich etwas ein, was sie lange verdrängt hatte, auch in den letzten paar Wochen.

Lily dachte, dass sie James kannte, doch sie hatte sich geirrt, denn sie lernte ihn erst kennen und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er nur ein guter Freund war, aber je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, desto mehr dachte sie über etwas nach. Zum richtigen Nachdenken war sie erst hier im Krankenflügel gekommen. Sie selbst war über ihren eigenen Entschluss, über ihre eigene Analysierung verblüfft. Das es soweit kommen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht, doch genau das, wovor sie sich immer gewehrt hatte, was sie nie wollte das passierte, war eingetreten! Was für sie aber das Schlimmste an dieser Erkenntnis war – sie fand es nicht einmal schlecht und wollte es nicht verdrängen!

„Seine Augen?", wiederholte Carmen und lächelte dann. „Wenn du so schwärmst, muss es dich aber gewaltet erwischt haben."

_Du weißt gar nicht wie Recht du damit hast_, dachte Lily.

Diese Gedanken und Gefühle waren für sie so neu, dass sie beinahe fremd wirkten, vor allem ihm gegenüber.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

_Verdammt,_ dachte James.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Sirius heraus gefunden hatte, dass Lily und er … zumindest wusste er nicht, dass sie beide hinter den Streichen steckten, ansonsten hätte er nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt.

Schlimm wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht gewesen, aber Siris wäre beleidigt gewesen. Wie er einen beleidigten Sirius Black verabscheute.

_Wie ist er eigentlich darauf gekommen?,_ fragte sich James. _Wir haben es doch geheim gehalten. Ich verstehe es nicht und war das der Grund, warum er mit mir in die Küche ist? Manchmal sind seine Gedankengänge einfach unlogisch. _James schüttelte den Kopf._ Aber das Geschenk scheint Lily gefallen zu haben._

„Du willst mir also immer noch weiß machen, dass nichts zwischen dir und Evans läuft?", fragte Sirius plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Geht's noch lauter?", zischte James. „Ich glaub im Gemeinschaftsraum hat dich noch niemand gehört."

Sirius öffnete den Mund und versuchte gerade etwas zu sagen, als James seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen hatte und Sirius wie ein Fisch auf dem Wasser wirkte.

„Tja, selber Schuld", antwortete James.


	22. Kapitel 21: Öffne deine Augen

**Kapitel 21: Öffne deine Augen**

_Lily_

Sie hatte sich soweit wieder erholt, dass sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Carmen und Carla versuchten die ganze Zeit auf sie einzureden, doch Lily wehrte immer wieder ab und schaffte es ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, zumindest versuchte sie es.

Lily wusste nicht, wieso sie ihren Freundinnen aus dem Weg ging. Sie hatte sonst immer gut mit ihnen reden können und alles, aber jetzt? Irgendwie war ihr die Lust vergangen, sie hatte Angst darüber zu reden. Bisher waren ihre Freundinnen immer für sie, jetzt immer noch, nur traute, wollte sie nicht darüber reden. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen verletzen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Als sie gerade aus der großen Halle hinausrannte, rannten ihr Carla und Carmen nach und passten sie ab.

„Du erzählst uns sofort was vor sich geht", forderten sie. „Du gehst uns seit du aus dem Krankenflügel bist aus dem Weg und sein ein paar Wochen verheimlichst du uns etwas, aber du willst es uns nicht sagen. Hast du kein Vertrauen mehr zu uns? Haben wir dir irgendetwas getan? Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen! Du weißt das wir immer für dich da sind wenn du uns brauchst?"

„Ja ich weiß", antwortete Lily. „Aber ich will darüber einfach nicht reden, versteht es einfach, ja? Bitte, lasst das Thema auf sich beruhen."

Nach diesen Worten ging Lily an ihnen vorbei und ging langsam weiter zum nächsten Unterricht. Erst vor dem Klassenzimmer sah Lily ihre Freundinnen wieder. Sie kamen zwar auf sie zu, sprachen aber nicht über das was vorgefallen war.

- - - - - - - - - -

_James_

„Sie lebt noch?", fragte Remus ungläubig, als Sirius ihm von ihrer Aktion erzählt hatte. James hatte seinen Freund durch den Schlafsaal gejagt, doch dieser konnte sich noch in das Badezimmer retten.

„Der aber nicht mehr lange", antwortete James und wartete wütend vor der Tür. „Ich kann hier ewig stehen, du nicht, denn sonst würdest du qualvoll verhungern." Dann sah James zu Remus. „Was meintest du mit: _Sie lebt noch_?"

„Ähm", begann Remus und sah unsicher zwischen James und der verschlossenen Tür hin und her.

„Ich höre", forderte James auf.

Remus lächelte. „Normalerweise wenn ihr so was macht, kommt immer irgendein _Zusatz _mit hinein und da war ich mir eben nicht sicher und habe mich halt gewundert."

„Aber unser Prongs liebt sie doch", hörten sie dumpf aus dem Bad. „Er hat uns die ganze Zeit verheimlicht, dass er sich mit Evans trifft."

„Du hast …", sagte Remus und sah ein wenig schockiert zu James, der auf den Boden sah.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Deshalb habe ich auch keinen Grund vor dir davon zu laufen, denn _du_ hast mich ja angelogen und uns nichts gesagt."

„Aber _du _erzählst alles gleich weiter", konterte James.

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und schon spürte James, wie etwas seinen Kopf traf. Er drehte sich um und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig vor einem fliegenden Kissen ducken.

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte James und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Remus seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Um diese Zeit? Dann beeilt euch wenigstens, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück und müssen dann sofort in den Unterricht, wenn ihr denn nicht vorher in den Krankenflügel müsst."

„Sei kein Spielverderber", sagte James. Remus wollte protestieren, doch als sein Kissen in sein Gesicht flog stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das reicht", sagte er und holte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Eine wilde Kissenschlacht hatte begonnen, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal plötzlich öffnete und ein sichtlich verwirrter Peter hereinsah und danach sofort mit Kissen bombardiert wurde.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Langsam wurde es dunkler und Lily saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, der immer noch mit Schülern gefüllt war, die sich amüsierten, anstatt die Aufgaben zu erledigen, um die Weihnachtsferien mehr genießen zu können.

Die paar Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufschnappte, hatten mit dem Weihnachtsball zu tun, anscheinend waren einige mit ihren Tanzpartner wirklich völlig zufrieden. Was sollte sie auch schon sagen? Sie hatte es nicht besser treffen können, obwohl … wenn ihr das jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, dass sie sich freut mit James auf den Ball zu gehen, hätte diese Person ein Bett im Krankenflügel besuchen können und jetzt war wirklich das eingetreten, was eigentlich so unmöglich erschien.

Was Lily aber auch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war das, was James zu ihr gesagt hatte. Es gab etwas, was er ihr verheimlichte, was ihn traurig machte. Hatte er das Selbe durchgemacht wie sie? Nein, wohl eher nicht, zumindest vermutete sie es nicht, denn seine Eltern konnten zaubern und ihre konnten sich nicht einmal verteidigen. Aber die Todesser waren auch nicht mit Zauberern und Hexen zimperlich, dass musste sie sich eingestehen. Deshalb wollte sie wissen, was mit ihm los war, was ihn belastete. Er hatte ihr geholfen und sie wollte ihm helfen. Sich für seine Hilfe revanchieren.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Pergament und begann zu schreiben:

_Triff mich in einer Stunde in dem Geheimgang vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily_

- - - - - - - - - -

Als Lily den Geheimgang ging, wartete James bereits auf sie. Er lehnte an der Wand und blickte auf, als er bemerkte, dass jemand eintrat.

„Hi", sagte James mit einer warmen Stimme und lächelte Lily warmherzig an.

„Abend", größte Lily ebenfalls lächelnd. Doch sie wurde bald wieder etwas ernster und sah James einige Augenblicke an, ehe sie etwas sagte.

„Ich wollte ich etwas fragen", begann Lily, doch wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von ihm, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Was verheimlichst du mir?"

„Ich verheimliche dir etwas?", fragte er unschuldig.

Sie nickte. „Du hast mir zur Antwort gegeben: _Das willst du nicht wissen_! Ich _will_ es aber wissen, also lenk nicht ab. Du weißt genau von was ich rede", fügte sie mit lauterer und strengere Stimme hinzu, als sie eigentlich geplant hatte.

James seufzte und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Ich möchte das jetzt nicht aufbreiten."

„Habe ich auch", antwortete Lily. „Das ist keine Ausrede. Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist. Ich will eben wissen was mit meinen Freunden los ist, vor allem, wenn sie mir sehr viel bedeuten wie du es tust."

James' Augen waren groß geworden. Er bedeutete ihr viel?

„Irgendwann erzähle ich es dir … nur nicht jetzt", fügte er hinzu, als er sich über ihre Worte klar wurde.

„James", versuchte sie noch einmal, doch ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass er seine Augen vor dem Geschehnen verschloss. Dann wurde sie langsam wütend. Was war so schlimm daran, dass er es ihr nicht erzählte, sie hatte es ihm auch erzählt. Er wusste mehr als ihre Freundinnen und wegen ihm hatte sie ihre Freundinnen auch noch belügen müssen. „Verdammt noch mal James", begann sie und ihre Stimme hallte durch den Raum. James schreckte auf und hatte seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet. „Verstehst du nicht, dass es Menschen gibt die dir helfen wollen? Wieso lässt du dir nicht helfen? Wieso verschließt du davor deine Augen?" James schwieg und Lily legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. „Ich kann es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn ich weiß, dass dich etwas bedrückt."

James sah ihr in die gutmütigen Augen. „Ich will dich nicht belasten."

„Traust du es mir nicht zu?", fragte sie.

„Doch."

„Vertraust du mir denn nicht?"

„Doch."

„Dann bedeute ich dir nichts?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war ein wenig belegt. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort, denn er sagte länger nichts.

„Du bedeutest mir schon etwas …"

„Dann sag es mir doch", forderte sie ihn noch einmal auf.

„Morgen", sagte er.

„Was morgen?"

„Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann erzähle ich es dir morgen." Man merkte an seiner Stimme, dass ihm diese Worte schon schwer fielen. Wie schwer würden ihm dann die morgigen über diesen Vorfall fallen?

„Ich werde da sein", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.


	23. Kapitel 22: Sprich nicht

**Kapitel 22: Sprich nicht**

_James_

Der nächste Morgen kam für James viel zu schnell und er lag, obwohl es noch dunkel war, mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke über sich an, die kleine Punkte hatte, die das Sternenzelt symbolisieren sollten.

Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, weshalb er ihr ausgerechnet jetzt etwas darüber erzählte. Dann viel ihm ein, dass sie ihm doch auch über ihre Last etwas erzählt hatte und fand es nur fair, ihr auch etwas zu erzählen. Nur in seinem Inneren strebte sich etwas, bäumte sich gegen dieses Gespräch auf.

Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, kaum noch Luft zu kriegen. Öffentlich hätte er es nie zugegeben, aber er fürchtete sich vor diesem Gespräch, über das Thema worüber gesprochen werden würde. Eine Frage belastet ihn deshalb und zwar, weshalb er sich eigentlich fürchtete, dieses Angstgefühl hatte. Hatte er überhaupt einen Grund?

Der Schlafsaal war sehr ruhig, er hörte nur, wie sich jemand von seinen Freunden umdrehte und einfach ruhig weiter schlief.

Wahrscheinlich würde sich James diesen Tag aufrecht halten müssen und dass musste er erzwingend, denn er wusste, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, dann fiel es ihm schwer im Unterricht wach zu bleiben, was ihm seine Professoren, bis auf Binns, übel nahmen und ihn meist dafür rügten und eine Strafarbeit aufhalsten.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

Lily bemerkte, dass James beim Frühstück abwesend wirkte. Hatte es mit ihr und dem gestrigen Gespräch zu tun? Hatte sie ihn zu sehr bedrängt?

Er hatte vermieden ihr in die Augen zu sehen, was sie ein wenig verunsichert hatte, doch in diesem Moment hob er seinen Kopf leicht und lächelte ihr gequält zu. Sie wusste, dass es kein echtes Lächeln war, denn seine Augen sagten etwas anders und sie konnten nicht lügen, dass hatte sie in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie mit ihm zusammen war, gemerkt.

Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Freunde sich besorgt zu ihm wanden und mit ihm redeten. Doch James schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Lily konnte zwar sehen was er sagte, aber nicht verstehen. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie Lippenlesen könnte. In einigen Situationen wäre es wirklich sehr sinnvoll.

„Wenn ich nicht wissen würde, dass du Potter und diese restliche Gruppe hasst, dann könnte man beinahe glauben, dass du etwas mit Potter hast", kommandierte Carmen, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

Erschrocken fuhr Lily herum und sah sie an. „W-was? B-B-Blödsinn!", stotterte sie und lief leicht rot an, was ihre Freundinnen misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Wieso stotterst du eigentlich, wenn es um diese vier geht und dir so was vorgeworfen wird? Normalerweise hättest du sofort geschrieen", bemerkte Carla.

Lily fand ihren Teller plötzlich ganz interessant und mied es ihren Blick zu heben.

„Du willst uns doch bloß ärgern, richtig?", fragte Carla hoffnungsvoll, doch als sie keine Antwort erhielt, wurde sie ein wenig nervös. „Sag, dass es nur ein Scherz ist. Lily, langsam finde ich das nicht mehr witzig."

„Carla", mischte sich nun auch Carmen en. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Lily und Potter … du weißt schon? Also wirklich, dass passiert nur, wenn die Hölle zufriert, Dumbledore sich seinen Bart stutzt, Voldemort sich freiwillig dem Ministerium stellt und die Muggel kein Problem mehr mit Zauberei haben."

Nichts von alle dem war passiert, dachte sich Lily. Es war nur passiert, dass sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, mit im gesprochen hatte und sie würde heute noch mehr mit ihm reden und ihn weiter kennen lernen. Sie war gespannt auf dieses Gespräch, obwohl sie ein schlechtes Gefühl gegenüber James hatte, ihn gedrängt zu haben. Sie merkte ihm an, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und deswegen fühlte sich Lily einfach nur schlecht.

Ihr Gewissen hatte sich bemerkbar gemeldet, doch leider zu spät, wie sie nun fand. Rückgängig konnte sie es leider nicht mehr machen und wenn sie darüber nach dachte, war sie auch froh darüber.

- - - - - - - - - -

_See_

Als Lily aus dem Schloss ging, befand sich James schon beim See und blickte nicht einmal auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Gehen wir eine Runde", sagte er und stand auf. Er vermied es sie anzusehen.

Einige Meter legten sie schweigend zurück, doch als Lily zu reden ansetzten, hielt James sie auf. „Nein, sag nichts, sonst traue ich mich wieder nicht etwas zu sagen."

Lily schloss ihren Mund wieder und wartete einfach darauf, dass James zu reden anfing.

„Weißt du, du hasst deine Eltern verloren und ihre Leichen gesehen, so viel ich weiß", begann er und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe zugesehen, wie die Todesser meine Großeltern zu Tode gefoltert haben."

Schockiert riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Es war letztes Jahr Ende Dezember. Ich habe gerade meine Großeltern besucht, als die ganzen Schutzzauber runter gefahren und Sperren aufgezogen wurden. Was ich später erfahren habe war, dass die Todesser meine Großeltern bereits schon länger ausspioniert haben, um die Zauber herauszufinden, welche auf ihrem Haus liegen.

Keiner von uns musste etwas sagen, um zu wissen was uns bevorstand. Als dann die Türe geöffnet wurde, stürmten vier Todesser herein. Meine Großeltern duellierten sich mit ihnen. Ich wurde am Anfang nicht bemerkt und konnte deshalb einen Todesser außer Gefecht setzen, nur wurde ich dann von mehreren Stupor getroffen, was mich an die Wand schleuderte und ich dann am Boden saß und versuchte aufzustehen.

Den Todesser, den ich entwaffnet hatte, kam mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich zu. Die anderen Drei kümmerten sich um meine Großeltern. Als diese aber sahen, dass ich keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte und dieser zu weit von mir weg war und ich nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte, nutzte der Todesser seine Gelegenheit und versuchte mich mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen, feuerten mein Großvater irgendeinen Fluch auf ihn, welcher nicht gerade sehr weißmagisch war.

In diesem Moment, wo er mir geholfen hatte, wurde er selbst von dem Folterfluch belegt. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Es war einfach nur …" Er schüttelte sich. „Grauenhaft. Dieser Anblick war … es ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Dann meinten die Todesser, ich lassen mich so lange am Leben, damit ich sehen kann, was mit denen passiert, die sich gegen sie stellen.

Es war merkwürdig, dass sie nicht mich als Druckmittel verwendeten, um von meinen Großeltern Informationen zu erhalten, meinten auch die Auroren, die dann kamen, aber auf diese Sache habe ich bin heute noch keine Antwort gefunden.

Ich versuchte das Schreien meiner Großeltern zu überhören und schloss meine Augen, doch die Todesser zwangen mich das mit anzusehen …"

Dann war lange nichts mehr zu hören und sie gingen einfach schweigend nebeneinander her. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Lily sehen, dass eine Träne seine Wange hinunter rollte.

Er war also auch nicht immer so stark wie er immer getan hatte. Sie bemerkte es erst jetzt, dass viele vielleicht durch ihr Verhalten eigentlich nur von ihren Gefühlen ablenken wollen, so wie sie es ja getan hatte.

„James", begann Lily, doch sie unterbrach sich selbst. Ihr fehlten einfach die Worte für so eine Situation. Sie dachte, sie hätte es schon schlimm getroffen, aber ihm musste es wirklich schlimm gegangen sein, denn er hatte ihnen beim Sterben zu sehen müssen. Sie selbst hatte eigentlich nur das Symbol gesehen und nicht die Leichen ihrer Eltern, worüber sie eigentlich sehr glücklich war, denn sie hätte es wohl nicht verkraften können.

Lily wusste zwar nicht was sie sagen sollte, aber sie fand, dass das einzige was sie machen konnte, um ihr Mitgefühl auszudrücken, eine Umarmung war.

In dieser Umarmung standen sie eine längere Zeit, sie wussten nicht wie lange, doch es fühlte sich einfach nur wohl und warm an.


	24. Kapitel 23: Out of the blue

**Kapitel 23: Out of the blue**

_James_

Die Marauder saßen gerade beim Frühstück und sagten nichts, bis Sirius die Stille überwand. „James, können wir dann nachher mit dir sprechen?"

Er horchte auf, denn es war nicht aller Tage, dass sein Freund so ernst wirkte, vor allem, da er nicht seinen Spitznamen verwendete, es musste wirklich etwas Ernstes sein.

„Sicher", antwortete James dennoch unsicher.

Bis das Frühstück dann beendet war, hatte keiner von ihnen noch ein Wort gesagt. Sie verließen gemeinsam die große Halle und steuerten auf ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu, das sie auch mit einigen Zaubern belegten, dass niemand ungewollt reinplatzen konnte oder ihr Gespräch mitverfolgte.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr nett von uns war, aber wir sind dir gestern gefolgt", eröffnete Sirius sofort. „Und wir haben jedes Wort mitgehört, was du zu Lily gesagt hast."

„Wir haben deinen Tarnumhang verwendet", fügte Remus auf James' ungläubigen Blick hinzu.

„Ihr – habt – was?", fragte James schockiert und seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich. Die restlichen Marauder wussten, dass es etwas gab, was ihr Freund nicht ausstehen konnte und zwar, wenn man ihn heimlich belauschte, wenn er etwas verheimlichen wollte.

„Wir haben uns halt Sorgen gemacht", rechtfertigte Sirius. „Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass du uns nicht vertraust, so wie du dich in letzter Zeit aufgeführt hast. Zumindest wissen wir ja jetzt was Sache ist, aber du hättest es uns auch sagen können. Ich gehe Recht in der Annahme, dass deine Eltern gedacht haben, dass du mir das schon erzählt hast?"

„Möglich", antwortete James und schien jedes einzelne Wort abzuwägen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ihr mich einfach verfolgt habt."

„Freiwillig wolltest du es uns ja nicht sagen, da stimme ich Sirius zu", meinte Remus.

James wandte sich wütend zu ihnen. „Ihr habt mich aber belauscht. Ihr habt mir nicht vertraut und ihr wollt Freunde sein?"

„James …" versuchte Remus zu beruhigen.

„Nichts mit James", wandte James ab. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ihr zu so etwas fähig wart."

Sirius packte James am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „_Du _bist auch nicht fair. Meinst du es ist, wenn du jemanden was erzählst und uns nicht? Wo ist dein Vertrauen uns gegenüber?"

James sagte nichts, sondern sah nur Sirius an, der ihm gegenüber stand. Er hatte recht, wieso hatte er so etwas seinen Freunden nicht erzählt? Und er erzählte ihnen etwas von Vertrauen?

- - - - - - - - - -

_Lily_

„Die Marauder sind auch schon extrem komisch, was?", fragte Carla lächelnd.

„Du musst ja mit keinem von denen tanzen", regte sich Carmen auf und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, worauf hin Carla nur ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Merlin, du bist manchmal echt so was von Menschenfeindlich … obwohl bei denen kann ich es nicht verübeln, aber sie haben kaum Mist gebaut, muss man ihnen auch anrechnen", sagte Carla.

„Lily", antwortete Carmen verzweifelt. „Hilf mir doch, Carla dreht gerade völlig am Rad."

„Ich misch mich da jetzt nicht ein. Regelt es von selbst", antwortete sie und blickte wieder unauffällig zu den Maraudern, die sich merkwürdig ruhig verhielten. Ansonsten war immer Spaß und Lachen zu hören, doch heute hörte sie einfach nichts.

„Du drehst auch am Rad", meinte Carmen, erhob sich vom Tisch und ging aus der großen Halle. „Ich sehe euch dann später."

„Die ist komisch", meinte Carla und Lily nickte leicht. „Dieser Ball ist für viele die reinste Qual."

„Das hatten wir schon mal", fügte Lily lächelnd hinzu.

„Man kann es aber nicht oft genug sagen", meinte Carla augenzwinkernd.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Lily & James_

„Also für morgen haben wir schon alles hergerichtet. Die Zauber aktivieren sich dann von selbst … wir müssen dann nur noch ein paar kleine Zauber hinzufügen, am Besten heute Nacht", fasste James zusammen.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf die Gesichter. Alle erwarten einen Eispalast und schließlich wird es aussehen wie am Strand." Lily grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß!"

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete James. „Wenn ich jetzt so nachdenke, ist dieser Dezember sehr schnell vergangen."

„Bemerkenswert schnell und bald ist Neujahr und dann stehen die Prüfungen bevor und ich hab noch so viel zu lernen."

James legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. „Schon gut, immer langsam, ja? Du hast noch bis Juni Zeit."

„Ja, eben, zu wenig", antwortete sie.

„Genieße die Ferien, dann kannst du dich hinter die Bücher klemmen", meinte James kopfschüttelnd. „Außerdem", fuhr er zwinkernd fort. „wenn dir wirklich so viel am Lernen liegen würde, hättest du denn nicht im Dezember auch schon gelernt?"

„Tja, da hat mich wohl jemand abgehalten", antwortete sie frech grinsend.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du dich ablenken lässt."

Lily stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Du lenkst mich zuviel ab."

„In welchem Sinne denn?", fragte er zurück.

Mit dieser Antwort beziehungsweise Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet und starrte ihn etwas perplex an, ehe er abwehrend die Hände hob und zu lachen begann.

Gespielt schlug sie ihm auf den Arm und lachte dann ebenfalls.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und ein prickeln lag in der Luft, doch keiner von ihnen schien darauf zu hören. Für sie war diese Freundschaft viel wert und sie wollten sie nicht durch eine blöde Aktion ruinieren, obwohl beide dasselbe wollten, traute sich keiner von ihnen den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Was Lily aber ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl war der Gedanke daran, was ihre Freundinnen sagen, wie sie _reagieren _würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie mit James gemeinsame Sache machte und für diese Streiche im Dezember mitverantwortlich war.

Die Marauder wussten zwar, dass er mit Lily zusammen war, was aber genau sie machten, wussten sie nicht, denn darüber schwieg James beharrlich und sie würden schon noch früh genug heraus finden, was es war und er wusste wie seine Freunde reagieren würden, was ihn fröhlich stimmte.

An sich freute sich keiner von ihnen auf Weihnachten, doch das was sie gemacht hatten, ließ sie diese Zeit auch überbrücken.


	25. Kapitel 24: We wish you a merry Christma

**Kapitel 24: We wish you a merry christmas …**

Mit langsamen Schritten kam Lily elegant die Treppen herunter. Ihr schwarzes Kleid, mit leichten, grünen Effekten, lag eng an ihrem Oberkörper an und weitete sich ab ihrer Hüfte. Ihre Haare waren zu einer modernen Hochsteckfrisur hinauf gesteckt worden.

Jeder wandte sich zu ihr um und konnte sehen, dass ihr Gesicht nur so strahlte. Ihre Augen strahlten geradezu eine Wärme aus. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln geformt.

James hatte ihr zuvor gesagt, dass er noch etwas regeln müsste und sie deshalb erst vor der großen Halle empfing. Er selbst trug einen dunkelblauen Festumhang.

Es wirkte ungewohnt, wie er so elegant und förmlich dastand. Beinahe konnte man denken, er wäre ein Musterschüler und könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, doch der Eindruck konnte täuschen.

Als Lily schließlich die letzten Treppen herunterkam, ging ihr James entgegen und deutete einen leichten Diener an, nahm ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und bot ihr schließlich ihren Arm und führte sie den neugierigen und zugleich verwirrten Blicken der Schüler vorbei in die große Halle.

Was war denn hier los? Wenn es ein Scherz war dann kein guter. Lily Evans und James Potter gingen normal miteinander um und Lily war auch noch angetan von ihm? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Einige eifersüchtige Schülerinnen vermuteten sogar, dass er einen Liebestrank für sie gebraut hatte, ansonsten wäre diese Geste nicht möglich.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Tore zur große Halle und anstatt das sie eine Eiswelt betraten, befanden sie sich mit im Sommer. Palmen waren an der Seite aufgestellt, in der Mitte, wo die Tanzfläche war, war durch einen Zauber etwas Meer hervorgezaubert worden, in dem man aber nicht untergehen konnte, da es nur eine Illusion war.

Die Tische und die Sessel waren wie am Strand und in der Tischplatte steckte ein Schirm. Dort, wo sich eigentlich eine Eisskulptur befinden sollte, war eine Sandburg, die Hogwarts ähnelte. Gleich neben der Sandburg befand sich eine Cocktailbar, an der zahlreiche bunte Getränke standen.

Neugierig blickten sich die Schüler umher, denn mit einem sommerlichen Weihnachtsball hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Vor allem, da es ja geheißen hatte, dass es ein Eispalast werden sollte. Die Idee hingegen fanden sie mehr als einfallsreich.

Lily und James grinsten auf Grund der Gesichter der Schüler.

Sirius kam weniger begeistert auf seinen Freund zu, hinter ihm hastete eine wütende Carmen nach.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Black?", zischte sie.

Sirius reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sagte einfach: „Siehst du James, so geht das schon die ganze Zeit."

„Wer soll denn sonst diesen Ball ruiniert haben, außer euch vier Tunichtguten?", fragte sie bissig.

Lily und James warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu und begannen zu lachen.

Verwirrt sahen Carmen und Sirius zwischen hin und her.

„Sollen wir es ihnen sagen?", fragte Lily immer noch lachend.

„Wenn du willst", meinte James und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Beide sahen zu ihren Freunden, grinsten diese an, sagten aber kein Wort. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, bis Sirius ein Licht aufging und sein Gesicht sich verfinsterte.

„James", sagte theatralisch. „Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?"

Verwirrt sahen die Mädchen zu den Jungen.

„Hintergehst mich einfach", schniefte Sirius gespielt. „Du hättest mir wenigstens was sagen können, dann hätte ich mitgemacht." Dann hielt er inne und sah zu Lily. „Dir hätte ich das am Wenigsten zugetraut."

„Stille Wasser sind tief", antwortete James grinsend und genau dann riss auch Carmen schockiert die Augen auf.

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie imitierte einen Fisch am Trockenen. Zum Glück ertönte genau in diesem Moment Dumbledores Stimme. Binnen Sekunden war es in der riesigen Halle still.

Dumbledore lächelte sie alle an und seine Augen, hinter den Brillen, glitzerten vor vergnügt. „Ja, es ist wieder soweit. Wer hätte gedacht, dass nach den Vorkommnissen in den letzten Wochen noch so ein Ball zustande kommen würde? Zwar wurde die Dekoration und das Motto ein wenig verändert" Sein Blick wanderte zu Lily und James, die ihn unschuldig ansahen. „Aber dennoch ist diese Dekoration gut gelungen. Bei den Verantwortlichen möchte ich mich bedanken.

Für euer leibliches Wohl ist auch gesorgt. Bei den Tischen, von euch aus rechts gesehen, beim Podium, findet ihr alles, was euer Herz begehrt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr nur soviel essen werdet, wie ihr vertragt und nicht, bis ihr platzt. Es wäre auch kein schöner Anblick, also belassen wir es einfach!"

Verhaltenes Lachen war zu hören.

„Musik kann sich bei den Instrumenten gewünscht werden, die euch heute Abend durch den Ball begleiten werden. Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen, wieso wir keine Band haben, aber Instrumente werden nicht müde, obwohl … ach was soll's. Ich will euch nicht noch länger abhalten und wünsche euch einen angenehmen Abend."

Jubelrufe und lauter Applaus waren nun zu hören. Dann stürmten auch schon die ersten Paare auf die Tanzfläche, andere wiederum, darunter auch Sirius, stürmten das Buffet.

Sein Kopf schoss von links nach rechts. Es schien wirklich eine anstrengende Arbeit zu sein sich das richtige Essen auszuwählen. Aber wenn man Sirius lange kannte, wusste man, dass er beinahe alles aß und wirklich nicht wählerisch war.

Lily und James hingegen hatten entschlossen es sich auf der Tanzfläche gemütlich zu machen und tanzten gerade zu einem langsamen, sehr romantischen Lied. Beide sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass um sie herum einige Paare mit dem Tanzen aufgehört hatte und sie neugierig musterten und das was gerade passierte nicht zu realisieren schienen.

Dumbledore lächelte wissend, während McGonagall nur ein wenig ungläubig blickte, schließlich dann aber auch lächelte.

„Darf ich Sie zu einem Tanz auffordern, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und tanzte einen langsamen Walzer. Nicht wenige Schüler staunten, als sie ihre Professoren tanzen sahen.

Die Zeit schritt unaufhaltsam voran und um ein wenig Privatsphäre zu genießen und den neugierigen Augen der Schüler- und Lehrerschaft zu entgehen, beschlossen Lily und James auf den Ländereien einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. James legte einen Wärmezauber um sie, damit sie nicht erfroren.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sie gingen bis zum See und blickten über diesen hinweg. Seinen Arm um sie geschlungen, standen sie da. Lily hatten ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und atmete in tiefen Atemzügen.

Beide hatten ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Seht ihr? Weihnachten ist gar nicht so schlimm", kam es plötzlich von jemandem, der hinter ihnen stand.

Die gesamte Ballgesellschaft schien auf dem Weg nach draußen zu sein.

„Sagt nicht, dass ihr das Feuerwerk vergessen habt, dass heute stattfinden soll", meinte Remus besorgt.

„Aber Feuerwerke sind doch nur zu Silvester", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Dumbledore findet das wohl nicht", meinte Sirius und grinste vor sich hin, was auch James dazu veranlasste zu grinsen.

„Was habt ihr wieder gemacht?", kam es von Carmen, die die Hände vor ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Nur das, was Dumbledore von uns verlangt hat", antworteten die Marauder unison.

Über ihnen begann ein Lichterspektakel der Extraklasse. Drachen, Einhörner und andere magische Tiere waren neben normalen Muggelraketen zu sehen. Man hörte überall „Oh!"s und „Ah!"s.

Die letzte Rakete schoss empor und erleuchtete Hogwarts in gleißend, weißem Licht. Eine ihnen allzu bekannte Melodie begann zu spielen und sie stimmten gesanglich mit ein.

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

_alles schläft, einsam wacht,_

_nur das traute hoch heilige Paar,_

_holder Knabe mit lockigem Haar,_

_Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh',_

_Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh'._

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

_Gottes Sohn, oh wie lacht,_

_lieb aus deinem göttlichen Mund,_

_da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'._

_Christ der Retter ist da,_

_Christ der Retter ist da!_

- - - - - - - - - -

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year._

_I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year._

Ich möchte euch für eure diesjährige Treue und Teilnahme an meiner Adventskalender-FF recht herzlich bedanken. Ich hoffe, dass ihr, wenn es noch Interesse gibt, nächstes Jahr wieder dabei seit und vielleicht der ein oder andere mir treu bleibt. Manchmal war ich mit meinen Kapitel nicht zu frieden. Ich weiß, manchmal bin ich wirklich selbstkritisch, aber so bin ich eben. Mir hat es wirklich Spaß gemacht diese FF zu schreiben, nur bei manchen Kapiteln war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die überhaupt online stellen darf, weil ich so unglücklich damit war. Von einigen Kapiteln gab es sogar mehrere Variationen und die waren noch schlimmer! Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle auch entschuldigen, dass ich euch manchmal etwas verworrene Kapitel zugemutet habe, aber vom Ablauf her, wäre es dann wohl kaum mehr möglich gewesen. Ihr habt vielleicht die FF vom letzten Jahr in Erinnerung und ja, die Messlatte vom letzten Jahr war für mich selbst hoch, aber ich wollte keinen Abklatsch machen und einfach etwas anderes mit einbringen. Ich hoffe daher auch, dass mir das in gewisser Weise auch gelungen ist. Und ja, ich widerspreche mir schon wieder, ich weiß, aber wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich nicht so wäre wie ich bin, nicht? Und bevor es noch schlimmer wird, was ich hier schreibe, höre ich lieber auf und wünsche euch an **schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch **(aber rutscht nicht zu weit!) – auf das wir uns im neuen Jahr frisch und munter wieder sehen und lesen werden!


End file.
